SUmmER GirlS
by Typus
Summary: Was ist, wenn Hogwarts anders ist? Wenn Potter, Wood und Co in Baggys rumlaufen, Eminem & Slipknot hören und Tomb Raider zocken?
1. Prolog

SUmmER GirlS  
  
Ist es verdammt langer Prolog, als Vorwarnung. Absolute OOC Story, nicht wundern. Nix mir gehören, alles geklaut sein...  
Und 3. Happy Reading und falls ihr Fragen etc. habt, immer an  
typushaefft.de  
  
Hey... was schiebt ihr für Probs? Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Haut ab! Fuck off! Oder... wartet mal... Stopp... STEHENGEBLIEBEN!!!! Ihr bleibt jetzt schön hier und lest...  
  
„Schatz, kannst du mir mal bitte das Telefon bringen?", ruft eine Frau durch die kleine Wohnung.  
  
„Klar Mom! Moment..."  
  
Ein Mädchen rennt mit dem Telefon durch die Wohnung zum Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter. Dabei muss sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht den Cappuccino, den sie in ihrer anderen Hand hält, verschüttete. Geschickt balanciert sie die Tasse vor sich her und stößt mit dem Fuß die Tür von dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter auf. Dort stellt sie die Tasse auf den Computer und gibt der jungen Frau das Telefon.  
  
„June, ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."  
  
„Tja...ich auch nicht. Ich gehe jetzt zur Schule, ja Mom?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Viel Spaß, wir sehen uns ja leider erst morgen... ich wünschte, ich hätte andere Arbeitszeiten, dann könnten wir uns öfters sehen."  
  
„Ach, das ist schon okay. Hauptsache, dein Job macht dir Spaß. Wir sehen uns dann morgen", verabschiedet das Mädchen sich und verlässt den Raum.  
  
Zwei Zimmer weiter nimmt sie ihren Schultasche und wirft noch einen Blick auf das Foto, was eingerahmt auf ihrem Schreibtisch steht. Zu sehen ist sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem, mittlerweile schon über zwei Jahre lang toten, Vater. Ihr Vater...June kann sich noch zu gut an ihn erinnern. Immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt, selten schlecht gelaunt und weiß. Ja, ganz normal weiß. Natürlich, er war Amerikaner, wie auch sie. Aber da ihre Mutter eine Dunklere [Schwarze wäre einfach übertrieben] ist, ist auch sie nicht weiß. Nicht ganz dunkel, sondern nur einen leicht braunen Teint. Aber allein das reicht schon, um in ihrem weißen Viertel viele Hasser auf sich zu ziehen. June wird oft wegen ihrer Hautfarbe angemacht, aber sie ignoriert die abfälligen Bemerkungen der anderen einfach. June mag ihre Mutter sehr, für sie ist sie mehr eine Freundin als eine Mutter. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ihre Mutter, aber auch ihr Vater, noch so jung sind [bzw. gewesen sind]. Als June geboren wurde, war ihre Mutter genauso alt, wie June heute. 14 Jahre. Ihr Vater war da gerade mal ein Jahr älter, und somit hat June wirklich junge Eltern. Eigentlich ist June ein sehr offenes, hilfbereites und nettes Mädchen. Sie kann sich aber auch gut wehren, wenn es nötig ist. Allerdings ist es das so gut wie nie nötig, denn sie ist bei den meisten Leuten sehr beliebt.  
  
June schaut auf ihre Uhr. Es ist noch genug Zeit, sie hat noch zwanzig Minuten. Langsam geht sie durch das Treppenhaus, welches schon mehr als baufällig aussieht. Sie muss genau 22 Treppen gehen, aber sie wird um nichts auf der Welt mit dem Aufzug fahren. Der sieht nämlich aus, als ob er jeden Moment runterkrachen würde. Ihre Schritte hallen laut an den dünnen Wänden wieder und June läuft die Treppen runter. Sie mag dieses Haus, was man gut mit dem Wort Plattenbausiedlung bezeichnen kann, nicht. Zwar lebt sie jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren hier, aber es ist immer alles noch so...fremd. Als ihr Vater bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist, hat ihre Mutter wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Sie hat jetzt einen Job bei einem Gericht, sie darf Anklagschriften und so tippen. Natürlich verdient sie nicht so viel, aber das ist June egal. Ihr geht es nicht um viel Geld, Hauptsache sie sind glücklich. Außerdem geht es ihr besser als vielen anderen: Obdachlosen, Drogenabhängigen, Alkoholkranken, Scheidungskindern, Kindern, die von ihren Eltern verprügelt werden...die Liste lässt sich endlos verlängern. So gesehen hat es June richtig gut.  
  
„Aprilia, kommst du bitte Frühstücken?"  
  
„Bitte Mom, kannst du diesen Namen nicht EINMAL lassen?", schreit ein blondhaariges Mädchen halblaut durch das große Haus.  
  
„Ha, ha! Aprilia, Aprilia, Aprilia!"  
  
Ein kleiner Junge rennt spielend durch das Zimmer seiner großen Schwester um sie damit zu ärgern. April atmet tief durch, um sich von Lucas, der schließlich nicht so einen abscheulichen Namen wie sie bekommen hat, nicht provozieren zu lassen. Es ist ihr schon einmal passiert, dass sie ihrem kleinen Bruder eine rein gehauen hatte, und dann hatte es ein ganz schön fettes Theater gegeben. Sie ist ja schließlich das brave, guterzogene und ältere Mädchen und hat sich somit auch gut zu benehmen. Lucas, mit seinen acht Jahren, gerade mal sechs Jahre jünger als April, darf so viel Scheiße bauen wie er will. Er ist ja noch jung, klein und süß und da er eben ein Junge ist, darf er sich auch so gegensätzlich benehmen. Manchmal hat April dieses Brave-Mädchen-Spiel so satt. Sie würde bei den Feiern ihrer Eltern einfach gerne sagen was sie will, machen was sie will...sie sein. Aber nein, sie hat sich ja gut zu benehmen. Dann überlegt sie wieder, ob es sich wirklich lohnen würde. Sie muss zwar immer vor den Augen der Verwandten und Bekannten ihrer Eltern das Süße- Mädchen spielen, aber dafür hat sie auch alles. Sie braucht noch nicht einmal den Mund aufmachen, schon bekommt sie von ihren Eltern alles was sie will. Sie wohnt in einem großen Haus, mit zwei Zimmern eigens für sie, sie hat einen großen Garten mit einem großen Swimmingpool, mit Geld wird sie sowieso überschüttet, sie besitzt ein Pferd, allen neuen technischen Schnickschnack...aber kann man sich ein Leben anderer wirklich erkaufen? Diese Frage beschäftigt April öfters, manchmal stundenlang. Lohnt es sich wirklich, sich zu verstellen, nur für Geld? Eines Tages wird ihr Leben noch an dieser Frage scheitern, das weiß sie.  
  
„Aprilia, bitte, kommst du jetzt endlich?", hört man die Frauenstimme schon zum zweiten Mal rufen.  
  
Seufzend steht April von ihrem Bett auf und schlurft noch müde durch das Haus in Richtung Küche. Dort sitzen schon ihre Eltern und ihr nerviger Bruder. Der grinst sie natürlich unschuldig an, wie immer. Nachdem sie ihren Müsli ausgelöffelt hat geht April duschen, schminken, umziehen und ihre Schulsachen packen. Schule... ungewöhnlicherweise mag April die Schule. Sie ist auf der Green Star High School, die eine angeschlossene Universität hat. Obwohl sie kaum lernt, ist April überraschend gut in allen Fächern. Na ja, fast allen... abgesehen von Biologie. Sie kann es einfach nicht. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es sie kein bisschen interessiert, wie Pflanzen es schaffen, von der Sonne nicht verbrannt zu werden. Aber mit einer schlechten und sonst nur Spitzen- Noten lässt es sich gut leben.  
  
Sie hat sehr lange gebraucht, ihren Eltern zu erklären, dass sie nicht zur Schule gebracht werden will. Aber zum Schluss hat April wieder bekommen, was sie will: Sie darf alleine zur Schule, wie alle anderen auch. Wie jeden Morgen macht sie sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.  
  
Flashback Anfang  
  
„Du kleine Schlampe, wo ist mein Wodka?", schreit ein Mann das Mädchen vor ihm an und hebt die Faust.  
  
„Hast du selbst gesoffen", erwidert das Mädchen kühl, geht in ihr Zimmer und knallt die Tür laut hinter sich zu.  
  
Es kotzt sie alles an. Man kann es schon als kleines Wunder bezeichnen, dass July nicht in Selbstmitleid verfließt, wie viele hier. Genervt schmeißt sie ihre Sporttasche auf das Bett. Ihr Trainer hat sie heute länger trainieren lassen, weshalb sie erst jetzt nach Hause gekommen ist. Es ist acht Uhr – und ihr Vater schon wieder total besoffen. Morgen wird er sich wieder total verkatert bei ihr für heute Abend entschuldigen – wie jeden Tag. Dann wird er zur Arbeit gehen und abends wieder trinken. Wie immer.  
  
July setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch, es warten noch massig Hausaufgaben auf sie. Aber die Schule ist ihre einzige Chance, aus diesem Leben rauszukommen. Mit einem guten Schulabschluss lässt sich einiges machen. Ihr Trainer meinte heute, wenn sie so weiter spielt, wird sie höchst wahrscheinlich ein Stipendium bekommen. Das wäre Julys Rettung – die Rettung aus einem Todeskreis von Alc, Drogen und Verbrechen.  
  
Aber nüchtern betrachtet hat July es noch ganz gut. Sie selbst hat gute Chancen auf einen Job später einmal, sie hat ein Dach über dem Kopf, immer genug zu essen und auch so... ihr einziges Problem ist eigentlich ihr Säufer-Vater und ab und zu mal ein paar Spritzen. Und damit hat sie es noch wirklich gut erwischt. Ok, eine Zeit lang hat sie falsche Freunde gehabt, ein paar Einbrüche, Prügeleien, mehr nicht. Eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung und zwei wegen unerlaubten Drogenbesitzes, das ist in dieser Gegend nicht viel. Natürlich, July ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, aber welcher Jugendliche in New York ist das schon...?  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Das war gestern. Gelangweilt wartet July jetzt auf die U-Bahn. 10 Minuten Verspätung. Wenn sie schon wieder zu spät zur Schule kommt, gibt es Ärger, das weiß sie. Aber... sie kommt. Wie immer.  
  
„Mason, du musst aufstehen, sonst kommst du zu spät zur Schule!"  
  
„Nur noch fünf Minuten...", nuschelt das Mädchen in ihre Kissen.  
  
„Klar, und dann noch mal fünf Minuten und noch mal und noch mal... du hast noch genau eine viertel Stunde um dich fertig zu machen."  
  
„Was!?"Plötzlich sitz sie kerzengerade im Bett.  
  
„Tja, jetzt beeil dich lieber. Frühstück ist schon fertig."  
  
Innerhalb zehn Minuten hat May geduscht, sich umgezogen und gefrühstückt. Was nicht alles schneller geht, wenn man unter Zeitdruck steht. Leider gehört Vokabellernen nicht dazu. Vor allem nicht Latein. Gerere – Tragen. Oder heißt das dedere? Aber was heißt dann bitte übergeben? Gerere – dedere – gedere – degere – erere... hört sich doch alles gleich an. Sie hätte einfach nie Latein wählen sollen. Warum nicht Spanisch? Oder Französisch?  
  
Ok, aber mal ernst: May weiß, dass sie es gut hat. Sie wohnt mit ihrer Familie in einem normalen Ein-Familien-Haus, besitzt eine ziemlich normale 5-Monate-alte-kleine Schwester, ein 3-Jahre-alte Katze und total normale Eltern. Die haben May auch ganz normal erzogen, sie ist vielleicht ein kleines bisschen naiv, aber sonst... erschreckend gewöhnlich. Auch in der Schule nicht unbedingt das Genie, aber auch auf keinen Fall dumm.  
  
May hatte und hat keine wirklichen Probleme, natürlich, Vokabellernen, aber das gehört nicht zu der Kategorie Probleme. Vielleicht irgendwo anders, aber sicher nicht in New York. Vieles, was in anderen Orten schon längst als ernstes Problem eingestuft wird, ist hier alltäglich und normal. Vielleicht sogar akzeptabel. Achtjährige Kinder, die Leute mit Knarren bedrohen, um Geld für Drogen zu bekommen und sich dann total zugedröhnt tätowieren lassen...nichts ungewöhnliches hier. Korrupte Bullen, die sich undercover in das weitverzweigte Dealernetz der Umgebung einschleusen lassen und dort schnellsten eliminiert oder vom erfolgreichen Geschäft überzeugt werden - auch normal.  
  
Damit hat May zum Glück keine Probleme. Gestylt im Girlie-Look verabschiedet sie sich von ihren Eltern und macht sich auf den Weg in die Schule, mit dem Gefühl, heute wird etwas ihr Leben verändern.  
  
Vier Mädchen aus verschiedenen Familien, mit verschiedenen Ansichten und Lebensweisen, mit verschiedenen Erfahrungen, mit verschiedenen Gewohnheiten, aus verschiedenen Leben: Was passiert, wenn sie alle aufeinander treffen?  
  
Gut gelaunt steigt June aus der Bahn und springt die Treppen hoch. Sie geht zwei Minuten und ist schon an der Schule. Dort ist, wie immer, das absolute Chaos los. Studenten, Schüler, Eltern, Lehrer, Professoren alle stehen auf dem Hof rum. June geht sofort zu ihren drei Freundinnen, die auch in ihrer Klasse sind. Sie unterhalten sich über die Hausaufgaben, ihre Tagesplanung... nichts Wichtiges. Drrrr Die Schulklingel erinnert alle daran, warum sie überhaupt hier sind: Lernen, Lehren, Schlafen, Spielen, Langweilen. Man kann es sehen wie man will.  
  
„Und weißt du, was er dann gesagt hat?", fragt June ihre Freundin flüsternd.  
  
„Ne, was denn?", fragt die flüsternd zurück.  
  
„Er meinte, dass-", fängt June an, wird aber durch ihren Lehrer unterbrochen.  
  
„Ihr beiden müsst euer spannendes Gespräch leider aufschieben. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr mitbekommen habt, über was wir uns die ganze Zeit unterhalten haben?"  
  
„Äh... nein?", fragt June scheinheilig.  
  
„Also, auch noch mal für diejenigen, die während der letzten zehn Minuten geschlafen haben: Eure komplette Stufe nimmt dieses Jahr an einem Projekt des Lehrforschungsinstitutes Oxford teil. Ihr werdet jetzt gleich eine Nummer aus dieser Schachtel", er zeigt eine kleine rote Schachtel rum, „ziehen und dann werdet ihr zusammen mit euren Partnern aus den anderen Klassen, die dann die gleiche Nummer gezogen haben werden wie ihr, einem Studienrat aus Oxford zugeteilt. Der wiederum wird euch ein Thema zuteilen, für dessen Ausarbeitung ihr genau zwei Monate Zeit haben werdet."  
  
„Ähem, und für was ist das bitte noch mal gut?", fragt ein Junge aus der letzten Reihe.  
  
„Gute Frage Billy, aber das weiß ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch scheißegal, ich muss euch Idioten zwei Monate lang nicht sehen und habe zwei Stunden pro Tag frei, mehr interessiert mich nicht", antwortet der Lehrer grinsend.  
  
„Ok, dann immer her mit dem Teil", meint Billy.  
  
Die Schachtel wird durch die Reihen gegeben, jeder zieht einen kleinen Zettel. Auch June.  
  
„Und Eve, was hast du?", fragt sie ihre Freundin.  
  
„Nummer 8 – Miss Irvine – Raum 217. Und du?"  
  
„Nummer 24 – Mrs Jackson – Raum U39."  
  
„So, jetzt Privatgespräche wieder einstellen. Ihr habt jetzt erst Pause – und Kilane, Oliver, bitte nicht schon so viel kiffen dass man es euch ansieht, ok? – und danach geht ihr dann zu dem Raum, der auf eurer Karte steht. Dort werden dann die anderen warten, hoffe ich zu mindestens für euch. Ach, und ich hatte nicht erwähnt, dass das Projekt genau ¾ eurer Noten in allen Fächern, bis auf Sport, ausmacht? Nun denn, viel Spaß", erklärt der Lehrer und verlässt dann die Klasse.  
  
„...das Projekt wird ca. ¾ eurer Note ausmachen, also strengt euch an. Aprilia, gehst du rum?"  
  
„Natürlich, Mr. Kace", antwortet die lächelnd, nimmt das Kästchen mit den Zetteln und geht durch die Reihen.  
  
Als alle Schüler und Schülerinnen sich einen Zettel genommen haben, ist nur noch einer drin, den April sich nimmt. Nummer 24 – Mrs Jackson – Raum U39.  
  
„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, sucht aber nach der Pause bitte sofort den angegebenen Raum auf", verabschiedet Mr. Kace sich.  
  
In der Pause checkt April bei ihren Bekannten aus den Parallelklassen die Nummern durch, aber keiner den sie kennt hat die gleiche Nummer wie sie. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Aber eigentlich freut sie sich schon auf das Projekt. Da es Aprils Ziel ist, auf der Oxford University zu studieren, hat sie mit dem Projekt an sich keine Probleme. Solange sie nicht irgendwelche Partner bekommt, die total denkunfähig sind. Davon gibt es hier zwar nicht sehr viele, aber doch genug. Zwei Monate Arbeit, da muss viel bei rauskommen. Durch ein gutes Ergebnis könnte April sogar ihre Bio-Note nach oben pushen. Das wäre doch mal was Erfreuliches. Wo muss sie jetzt noch mal hin? Ja...U39.  
  
U39. U steht für University. Das heißt, July muss in die Klapse zu den Kifferstudenten. Das trifft sich gut, da muss sie sowieso hin. Gelangweilt von den ganzen Idioten ihrer Schule schwingt sich July ihre Sporttasche über die Schulter und macht sich auf den Weg zur Basketballhalle. Diskriminierender Weise gibt es hier nur eine Umkleide und auch nur einen Duscheraum. Für Jungen. Typisch. Aber auch logisch, da die Schulmannschaft bis auf July ausschließlich aus Jungen besteht. Es ist nirgendwo festgelegt, dass Mädchen an der Green Star High School kein Basketball spielen dürfen. Aber sie machen es nicht. Es gehört sich für Mädchen einfach nicht, Basketball zu spielen. Jungen = Basketball, Mädchen = Cheerleading. So sieht es aus. Gerade deswegen macht es July nur noch mehr Spaß, mal wieder aus der Reihe zu tanzen. Wie sie es eigentlich immer tut. Gesetzte gibt es in NY eh nicht, aber für sie gibt es auch keine Trends. July schließt ihren Schrank auf, um ihre Sportsachen dort zu verstauen. Dann geht sie zu den Duschräumen und hält dort ihren Kopf unter die kalte Dusche. Genau das, was sie jetzt braucht. Das kalte Wasser macht sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag richtig wach. July rubbelt ihre Haare kurz trocken, setzt sich ihre Kappe auf und geht dann über das Gelände, was die Schule mit der Universität verbindet.  
  
Vor dem großen Gebäude stehen einzelne Gruppen von Studenten. July schaut sich kurz um, sie weiß wen sie sucht und sie weiß auch wo sie ihn findet. Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes hockt eine Gruppe von fünf Leuten, für Außenstehende nichts besonders.  
  
„Ju! Welche Ehre verschafft uns deine Anwesenheit?", fragt einer von ihnen July, als er sie entdeckt.  
  
„Ich habe was von Jimmy...", antwortet die Gefragte.  
  
„Wie viel?"  
  
„50."  
  
„Du kriegst 70", sagt der Student und hält July 70 Dollar hin.  
  
„Verpiss dich Alter, 100 oder nichts geht."  
  
„100?!"  
  
„Eine Hand wäscht die andere", erklärt sie fies grinsend.  
  
„Ok, ok, hier haste deine Kohle, her mit dem Zeug", antwortet der schon ziemlich aufgelöst aussehende Student und sowohl ein kleines Päckchen als auch ein Hundertdollarschein wechseln den Besitzer.  
  
Zufrieden zieht July wieder ab. Diese Idioten, sie werden nie checken, was für einen Handel sie da gemacht haben. July hat 20 Gramm von Jimmy bekommen, und 30 Gramm Backpulver dazu gemischt. So zugedröhnt wie die schon sind, werden sie die Verarsche nie bemerken. Jetzt muss sie sich aber beeilen, wenn sie nicht zu spät zu diesem Projekt kommen will. ¾ aller Noten ist viel, wenn man mal von Sport absieht. Egal, darin ist July sowieso immer gut. Aber auch sonst geht die Schule ganz gut, ein bisschen Erpressung, ein bisschen Bestechung, ein bisschen Dealen, und doch nur ein bisschen von Julys Leben.  
  
Genug gelabert, aber wo ist jetzt bitte dieser Raum U39?  
  
Na klasse, May hatte ihre Bücher in dem Chemieraum vergessen und musste noch mal ganz zurück, um sie zu holen. Jetzt ist sie natürlich schon wieder zu spät. Und wo zum Teufel ist eigentlich dieser Raum U39? Klar, U heißt University, da ist sie ja jetzt auch schon, aber wo ist Raum 39? Nervös schaut May auf ihre Uhr. Schon zehn nach zehn, sie ist ganze fünf Minuten zu spät. Gleich beim ersten Mal nicht pünktlich kommen ist nie gut.  
  
Vor May läuft ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen her, vielleicht weiß die ja, wo der unauffindbare Raum 39 ist.  
  
„Du sorry, sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wie ich zum Raum 39 komme?"  
  
„Hey, das ist gut, da muss ich auch hin. Wir können zusammen hingehen", antwortet das Mädchen freundlich.  
  
Sie gehen durch die Gänge der Universität, zwei Treppen hoch, einen Gang entlang, wieder eine Treppe hoch... May hat erfahren, dass das Mädchen June heißt. Sie scheint echt nett zu sein, soweit sie das nach dem ersten Gespräch beurteilen kann.  
  
Als sie endlich bei dem Raum ankommen, warten schon zwei andere Schülerinnen davor.  
  
June labert inzwischen mit zwei von den Mädchen. April und May, zwei Mädchen aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe. Die andere lehnt die ganze Zeit nur stumm an der Wand und sagt kein Wort. Sie hat sich nicht vorgestellt, trotzdem kennt June ihren Namen. Kein Wunder, jeder an der Schule kennt dieses Mädchen. Das ist also die berühmt-berüchtigte Yuliane Miller. Chef der Basketballmannschaft. Absolute Einzelgängerin, wenn man Gerüchten trauen kann, ein Junkie ersten Grades.  
  
„Hat jemand von euch ne Uhr?", fragt June.  
  
„Ja klar... es ist viertel nach zehn", antwortet April.  
  
„So langsam könnte hier aber auch mal jemand auftauchen, meint ihr nicht?" May sieht fragend in die Runde.  
  
„Stimmt. Und da meinen die immer, wir kommen andauernd zu spät...", grinst June.  
  
„Ihr beiden seid mir vorher irgendwie noch nie aufgefallen...", wendet sich June an April und May. Mit der anderen kann man nicht sprechen, sie hat so eine negative Ausstrahlung. Außerdem soll sie auch nicht so die Gesprächigste sein.  
  
„Ich bin erst vor zwei Wochen hier hin gezogen", erklärt May.  
  
„Cool! Wo hast'n du vorher gewohnt?", fragt April, die schon seit ihrer Geburt in NYC lebt.  
  
„Boah, frag nicht."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ich komm aus Denton, so n scheiß kleines Pisskaff, wo's noch nicht mal n Kiosk gibt, von andren Läden kannste da auch nur träumen."  
  
„Heut sich ja echt spannend an, wo liegt'n das?", will June wissen.  
  
„Maryland, östlich von Washington D.C."  
  
„Und du?", fragt June April.  
  
„Bin vor ein paar Wochen erst hierhin gewechselt. War vorher auf ner Privatschule. War echt ätzend da."  
  
„Echt?", fragen May und June fast gleichzeitig.  
  
„Jaaa...total. Wir mussten Uniformen tragen, es gab kein Sport, es wurde nicht geredet, auch in den Pausen nicht... hier ist echt Spaß pur im Gegensatz zu da."  
  
„Hört sich ja schlimm an..."  
  
„War es auch."  
  
Zum ersten Mal meldet sich jetzt auch das andere Mädchen, Yuliane, zu Wort.  
  
„Ich bin mal eben weg", sagt sie und verschwindet.  
  
Schnell rennt sie den Gang entlang, die Treppen runter, der Aufzug dauert eh zu lange. Ist sie endlich diese Labertanten los. Wie einen dieses Gequatsche nerven kann. Oh, wo kommst du her?; Das ist aber toll! Ah... wie sie das ankotzt. Hoffentlich haben sie ihr Zittern nicht gemerkt, was in der letzten halben Stunde stark zugenommen hat.  
  
Diese Uni muss aber auch so groß sein. Zum Glück ist schon überall Unterricht, sonst würde July noch jemandem begegnen. Und das wäre schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Dann würde ein Professor ein 14-jähriges Mädchen sehen. Weiß im Gesicht und zitternd.  
  
Im Sprint rennt July durch die Uni, die Treppen runter und zum Hauptgebäude. Jeder andere hätte wahrscheinlich schon längst schlapp gemacht, aber July ist durchtrainiert, sie hält mit jedem Jungen mit. Sie durchquert das Hauptgebäude, und verschwindet durch den Haupteingang auf den Schulhof. Von dort aus geht es weiter, Richtung Sporthalle.  
  
Jetzt muss sie doch langsam gehen, nicht, dass sie nicht mehr könnte. Aber langsam wir ihr alles schwarz vor Augen und das Zittern wird immer stärker. Sie muss unbedingt zu Rick. Zu Julys Zufriedenheit ist gerade niemand in der Sporthalle. Aber draußen. Rick.  
  
„Hey Yu", begrüßt er sie wie immer. Dann sieht er sie an.  
  
„Shit, was issen mit dir los?", fragt er mehr sich selbst, wühlt in seiner Jackentasche rum, holt etwas raus und drückt es July in die Hand.  
  
Langsam sieht July gar nichts mehr, Schweiß rinnt ihr über die Stirn, ihre Augen tränen und ihre Beine drohen einfach wegzuknicken. Sie merkt, wie sie von Rick in die Umkleide geschubst wird und setzt sich auf eine Bank. Mit zittrigen Händen packt sie das aus, was sie jetzt braucht.  
  
„Yeah!", sagt sie leise, als sie den Inhalt der Spritze in ihr Blut entleert. Dann fallen ihr die Augen zu.  
  
„Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich vier sein?", fragt eine Frau Mitte vierzig die drei Mädchen.  
  
„Nun... ja... ähm..."May will so schnell nichts einfallen.  
  
„Yuliane meinte, sie müsse mal ganz dringend auf's Klo", springt April ein.  
  
Die drei Mädchen gucken sich an, ihre Ausrede ist glaubwürdig. Jetzt lügen sie schon rum, für jemanden, den sie nicht kennen, den sie auch nicht kennen wollen.  
  
„Ok, dann kommt schon mal rein, so lange kann das ja nicht dauern", antwortet die Frau und schließt die Tür auf.  
  
Brav folgen sie ihr in den sonst kaum benutzten Klassenraum. Ungewöhnlicherweise setzt die Frau sich einfach auf einen Tisch. Die drei auch.  
  
„So, wie ihr nun wissen dürftet, geht es hier um ein Forschungsprojekt von Studieninstitut Oxford. Ich bin Professor Doktor Doktor Jackson, aber wenn's auch nichts ausmacht nennt mich Jackie, ok?"  
  
Gehorsam nicken die drei. Ein Grinsen können sie sich aber trotzdem nicht verkneifen, hört sich echt schlimm an, diese steife englische Sprache. Aber vor einem Studienrat, gerade aus Oxford, hat man eben Respekt. Obwohl allein dieses Wort schon nicht zu dem Wortschatz der meisten Leute hier gehört. May findet das schlimm. Sie wurde so erzogen, dass man älteren Menschen Respekt erweisen muss, sie hat es gelernt, respektvoll gegenüber Lehrern zu sein. Für sie ist das normal.  
  
Nach knappen zehn Minuten wacht July wieder auf. Sie fühlt sich gut. Viel zu gut. Was ist passiert? Überhaupt, wo ist? Weiße Decke. Orange-Blaue Graffitis. Schwarze Flecken vom Zigarettenrauch. Sporthalle.  
  
„Geht's wieder?"  
  
Langsam dreht sie sich auf der Bank um. Was macht sie überhaupt hier? Und was macht Rick hier?  
  
„Alter was war?"  
  
„Hattest voll Cold Turkey."  
  
Oh...shit. Jetzt wird July vieles klar. Eigentlich alles. Nur wie sie es alleine bis hier hin geschafft hatte nicht. Rick sieht sie besorgt an. Im Endeffekt hat July ihm ihr Leben zu verdanken.  
  
„Danke", flüstert sie leise, was nicht gerade ihre Art ist.  
  
„Kein prob, aber Fuck, du solltest echt aufhören."  
  
„Aber sonst geht's noch, hm? Rick, wenn ich's könnte würd ich's machen. Shit, ich habs am Anfang gemacht ums free feeling. Aber Fuck, ich sags dir, drei Mal und du bist total down, du kennst es. Ich hab auch keinen Bock mehr auf den Shit, aber du hast gesehen wie beschissen es mir geht."  
  
„Fuckin, hättest du wenigstens nicht gleich groß angefangen."  
  
„Ich bin im Geschäft, da kommt man eh nicht raus. Du auch."  
  
„Klar, aber ich habs frei gewählt."  
  
„Laber."  
  
„Sicher."  
  
„Bestimmt."  
  
„Meine Alten haben mir den Job verschafft."  
  
„Deine Alten? Echt?"  
  
„Jo."  
  
„Fuck, ich muss los, okay? Wir sehn uns nachher und äh... für wen war'n das Zeug?"  
  
„Jer."  
  
„Stumper?"  
  
Rick nickt.  
  
„Zu dem muss ich eh, ich brings ihm mit. Wir sehn uns."  
  
July verabschiedet sich mit dem üblichen 'Einklatschen und auf die Schulter schlagen' und verschwindet, zum zweiten Mal heute schon, in den Duschraum. Dort lässt sie sich noch schnell kaltes Wasser übers Gesicht laufen und macht sich dann wieder auf zu ihrem Ausgangsort.  
  
„Sorry, ich war noch kurz auf'm Klo", entschuldigt sich July, als sie in die Klasse kommt.  
  
June betrachtet sie. Sie sieht anders aus, als ob sie gerade lange geschlafen und sich richtig erholt hat. Nicht mehr so nervös und schnell atmend. Komisch. Aber June geht das nichts an, es interessiert sie auch nicht. Nicht wirklich.  
  
„Ok, dann können wir jetzt ja endlich anfangen", erklärt Jackie. „Wie ihr ja langsam wissen dürftet, bekommt ihr jetzt erst Mal ein Thema zugeteilt. Also, es gibt da fast alles, von Babyernährung über Glasherstellung und Dichter des letzten Jahrhunderts bis hin zu Hanfanpflanzung. Es wird über das Losverfahren entschieden, also...wer will das Thema ziehen?", fragt sie und holt ein Kästchen mit Zetteln aus ihrer Handtasche.  
  
Die Mädchen blicken sich an. Wer will ziehen? July sieht sie mit ihrem ausdruckslosen Blick an und nimmt einen Zettel aus dem Kästchen. Sie faltete ihn auf.  
  
„Hexen, Magie und Okkultismus des Mittelalters in Europa", liest sie vor. „Unterthemen: Heilfrauen, Priester, Mönche, Kräuterwissen und Hexenverbrennung."  
  
„Oh!", meint Jackie überrascht. „Das ist mein Lieblingsthema! Wartet mal [sie wühlt wieder in ihrer Tasche rum und zieht eine Liste heraus] ... Hier, Projekt Nummer 697. Ihr bekommt von der Universität eine Kopie der päpstliche Bulle Summis Desiderantibus Affectibus von Papst Innozenz VIII aus dem Jahre 1484, eine Kopie des Malleus Maleficarum, auch als Hexenhammer bekannt, dazu noch tausend verschiedene Unterlagen über Hexenprozesse, Auszüge aus den Führungsbücher verschiedener Klöster und so weiter und so weiter und so weiter..."  
  
„Oh scheiße...", murmelt June.  
  
April und May nicken nur. July steht nur da. Teilnahmelos.  
  
„Wie schon gesagt habt ihr zwei Monate Zeit, ihr arbeitet in der Schulzeit hier oder mit Erlaubnis eines Lehrers auch in der Stadtbibliothek, und nachmittags müsst ihr euch untereinander absprechen. Ich werde die Unterlagen gleich holen gehen, ihr könnt sie dann so gegen vier Uhr in der Bibliothek abholen."Sie sieht die Mädchen an. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
„Nein", antworten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.  
  
„Okay, dann brauch ich jetzt nur noch eure Namen, Geburtsdaten und den Namen eurer Geschwister, falls ihr welche habt."  
  
„Für was das denn?", fragt June überrascht.  
  
„Nun, wir werden dieses Projekt in den nächsten Jahren an dieser und auch anderen Schulen durchführen, und dann wollen wir nur sichergehen, dass eure Geschwister nicht ganz zufällig die gleichen Arbeiten wie ihr abliefern. Fangen wir mit den Namen an. Du heißt Yuliane, und wie weiter?"Sie schaut zu July.  
  
„Miller."  
  
„Und Zweitname?"  
  
„Für was brauchen Sie den?", fragt July genervt.  
  
„Unserer Datenbank ist groß, damit keine Verwechslungen auftauchen."  
  
July verdreht die Augen. „Liza."  
  
„Irgendwelche Geschwister?"  
  
„Einen totgehaschten Bruder, ja. Aber sonst keine."  
  
Für einen Moment sieht Jackie sie verwirrt an, wendet sich dann aber June zu.  
  
„Okay, und du?"  
  
„Juanita Kimberley Benton. Keine Geschwister."  
  
Sie kritzelt auf ihrem Block rum, schaut dann zu May.  
  
„Mason Victoria Sandrow, ich hab ne kleine Schwester, Jennifer Fiona Sandrow."  
  
„Danke, und jetzt noch..."Sie schaut zu April.  
  
„Aprilia Maria Watson. Und Lucas Robin Watson, mein kleiner Bruder."  
  
„Geboren?"  
  
„15. 04. 90."  
  
„Juanita?"  
  
„June bitte. 02. 06., auch 90."  
  
„Und du May?"  
  
„Am 18. 05., und auch 1990", antwortet die Gefragte.  
  
„27. 07. 90", sagt July, ohne gefragt zu werden.  
  
„Das wars dann auch, ach ja... äh... was ist heute für ein Datum?"  
  
„05. 08. 2004", hilft April Jackie weiter.  
  
Eilig packt die Professorin den Block wieder in ihre Tasche. Mit einem „Bis nachher"rauscht sie zur Tür raus und ist weg. July hat immer noch den zerknüllten Themazettel in ihrer Hand. Sie schmeißt ihn über die Schulter in den Papierkorb. Wortlos dreht sie sich um und verschwindet.  
  
„Uh... das wird witzig", meint June nach einer Minute trocken.  
  
„Ja, ich lach mich jetzt schon tot", antwortet April und täuscht einen müden Lachanfall vor.  
  
„Vor allem mit der da", sagt May und deutet zur Tür. Es folgt zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen beiden.  
  
„Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie das mit euch aussieht", fängt April an, „Ich auf jeden Fall brauch gute Noten, sonst machen meine Alten mich fertig." Und wieder nur ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
„Stimmt, so n A [das entspricht hier ner eins] auf dem Zeugnis macht sich schon ganz gut."  
  
„Dann ist ja gut. Wenn diese Yuliane nämlich keinen Bock hat, arbeiten wir alleine. Dann kann die sehen wo sie bleibt."  
  
„Ok Mädels, ich muss jetzt auch los, wir sehn uns ja um vier in der Bibliothek", verabschiedet sich May.  
  
„Man sieht sich."  
  
„Bye."  
  
Und so trennen sich die Wege der Mädchen, aber nur für eine kurze Zeit. Denn bald werden sie wieder vereint sein, und diesmal für eine längere Zeit... Sie werden lernen müssen, zusammenzuhalten. Aber auch aufzugeben und loszulassen.  
  
Man hatte die vier Mädchen lange beobachtet. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis man sich einig war. Die Endmeinung ist nun doch einstimmig. Sie sind es. Sie sind die, nach denen jahrelang gesucht worden war. Sie sind die, die nun endlich wieder nach Hause kommen sollen. Jedoch werden sie es nicht freiwillig wollen. Weil sie nicht wissen wer sie sind. Sie werden sich an Illusionen festklammern wollen, an eine Welt, in die sie nicht gehören. In die sie nie gehört haben. Die eine wird ihre Schwester vermissen, die andere ihre Mutter. Die eine wird ihre Schule vermissen, die andere ihre Kollegen. Doch was sie aufgeben müssen, werden sie auch wiederfinden...  
  
„Was für n Fuck, wo ist das scheiß Teil?", murmelt July vor sich hin.  
  
Sie weiß genau, dass der Stoff hier irgendwo sein muss. Ihr Zimmer ist mal wieder durchwühlt worden. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr Vater, auf der Suche nach Alk. Aber er kann die Spritzen nicht gefunden haben, das hat er noch nie. Und tatsächlich, da sind sie.  
  
Schnell schnappt sie die Teile, anderen Stoff, ihre Spraydosen und ihre Sporttasche. Es ist schon zehn vor vier, und sie muss auch noch zu Stumper. Aber der liegt auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.  
  
Wirklich, man kann dieses „liegt"ruhig wörtlich nehmen. Ecke Felton Street liegt er da. Mit leerem Blick und schwitzend. July tritt ihm mit dem Fuß in den Magen. Sie würde es eigentlich nicht machen, denn man legt sich nicht mit Stumper an. Wenn man dies doch tut, hat man innerhalb zwei Sekunden fünf Messer im Rücken stecken. Aber diesmal muss es sein. Sie weiß wie es ihm geht, und sie weiß, das man so gut wie auf nichts mehr reagiert. So auch Stumper. Der Tritt in den Magen reicht nicht, er röchelt nur etwas.  
  
July verdreht die Augen und schaut sich um. Keine Bullen in der Nähe. Sie stellt ihre Sporttasche ab und kniet sich neben Stumper. An seinem Arm sind viele kleine Einstiche. Jetzt kommt ein weitere dazu.  
  
July nimmt sich einen Zettel und schreibt: Stoff von Rick. Hattest Cold Turkey, Ju. Das muss reichen. Sie hat noch fünf Minuten bis zur Bibliothek. Aber für was kann Frau denn laufen? ...  
  
Werfen wir einen Blick in Mays „Normalen"Alltag...  
  
„Dad, Mom, ich bin wieder da!"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Mom? Dad?"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
Stille.  
  
May zieht sich ihre Jacke aus und hängt sie auf. Dann geht sie in die Küche. Ins Wohnzimmer. In das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vater. In den Keller. Keiner da. Aber neben dem Telefon liegt ein Zettel. „Mussten mit Jenni zum Arzt, Essen kannst du dir warm machen." May ist ziemlich geschockt. Was ist mit ihrer kleinen Schwester? Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes. Aber sie kann sowieso nichts daran ändern.  
  
Unentschlossen geht sie in ihr Zimmer. Es ist ungewöhnlich unaufgeräumt. Ok, Mays Zimmer ist so gut wie nie aufgeräumt, aber hat es heute Morgen auch schon so ausgesehen? Sie kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Vielleicht ist es besser so.  
  
Langsam schlendert sie in die Küche, um sich Nudelauflauf in der Mikrowelle warm zu machen. Sina, ihre Katze, liegt faul auf der Fensterbank. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch Hunger. May steht auf und stellt etwas zu Fressen für sie hin. Unter dem Motto „Ich bin zu schön für diese Welt" erhebt sie sich und trottet langsam auf ihren Fressnapf zu. May schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf und wendet sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
  
Nach etwas TV gucken und dabei Lateinvokabel lernen macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.  
  
Verträumt sitzt April auf ihrem Bett. Sie hat Zeit. Und keinen Plan was sie machen soll. Unentschlossen nimmt sie sich ihre Zeichenmappe, klappt sie auf. Das erste Bild springt ihr ins Gesicht, sie hat es gestern erst angefangen. Ein strahlend weißer Engel hängt an einer Wand, Pfeile durchbohren ihn. Und trotzdem. Er lächelt. Lächeln... Glück... Glücklich endlich dem Kreis des ewigen Daseins, der Wiedergeburt, entzogen zu sein. Glücklich endlich in die Nirwana eintauchen zu dürfen, die Ruhe nach dem Tod. Blut läuft ihm aus dem Mund. Rotes Blut fließt auch über sein weißes Gewand. Und doch lächelt er.  
  
April ist erschrocken. Was hat sie gestern gemalt? Es war spät gewesen, beinahe Mitternacht. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, hatte ihre Gedanken auf Papier gebracht. Traurig betrachtet sie das Bild. Sieht es in ihr denn so schlimm aus? Ist sie alleine, traurig, verzweifelt? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Und doch hat sie schon seit Wochen das Gefühl, fehl am Platz zu sein. Natürlich, sie weiß, dass es albern ist. Natürlich, sie weiß, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt. Aber er lächelt. Auch April zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln, klappt die Mappe zu und verabschiedet sich von ihren Eltern.  
  
June kommt nach Hause und hört sich erst Mal dutzende Anrufe auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter an. Zwei von ihrer Mutter, drei für ihre Mutter und auch drei für sie. Nichts besonderes, eigentlich das gleich wie immer. Hast du heute Zeit? Kannst du mir da und da und da und am besten auch noch dabei helfen? Bla bla bla....  
  
Sie sollte ihr Zimmer mal wieder aufräumen. Unter Hosen und Schulheften kramt sie eine CD raus, eine ihrer Lieblingsplatten. Laundry Service von Shakira. Sie mag die Musik der Kolumbianerin. Ihr Lieblingssong ist Rules, obwohl Te Dejo Madrid und Que Me Quedes TÅ­ auch richtig gut sind. Eigentlich findet sie ja die ganze Platte geil. [Wenn Shakira-Fans hier sind und ich Scheiße schreibe, sagt mir bitte Bescheid!] Sie legt die Scheibe in ihren CD-Player und fängt an aufzuräumen. CDs ins Regal, Tops und Hosen in den Schrank, Bücher auch ins Regal und Schulsachen auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
Das Ergebnis ist überwältigend: Man kann den Boden wieder sehen! Yeah, Wow, Geil. June holt ein paar Zeitschriften aus ihrem Rucksack, und hängt sich ein paar Poster auf. Shakira, Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Lopez, Beyonce und auch eins von Pink. Sie ist da nicht so festgelegt, hört vieles. Zu spät bemerkt sie, dass es schon wieder viel zu spät ist. Schnell stopft sie die Zeitschriften wieder in ihren Rucksack, nimmt ihn und macht sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.  
  
Zwar kommt sie zu spät, wenn auch nur drei Minuten, ist aber nicht die Letzte. April, May, Jackie und sie – wieder mal warten sie auf Yuliane.  
  
Nervös kaut July auf ihrer unangezündeten Kippe herum und dreht sich immer wieder um. Keine Bullen. Noch einmal schüttelt sie dir Sprühdose und vollendet ihr Werk. „D-Tasis – supported by freeway-sprayers"steht in blau- schwarzer Schrift an der Hauswand. D-Tasis - ihr Sprayername. Die Freeway-Sprayer – ihr Sprayerclique. Blau- schwarz – ihre Haarfarbe.  
  
Schon viertel nach vier – was für eine Scheiße. Aber nichts zu machen, July muss erst noch zu Jimmy. Er gehört zu den Größten der Dealer-Szene. Anstandslos gibt July ihm die 100 Dollar von heute morgen. Man verhandelt nicht mit Jimmy. Aber sie bekommt neuen Stoff, teilweise für sich selbst, teilweise zum weiterverticken.  
  
Schon wieder kommt ihr dieses Lied in den Sinn:  
  
»And I feel your heart beat Pounding in my head  
  
I'd like to control you Cause I can't control myself  
  
Myself«  
  
Schon seit Tagen hat sie es im Kopf, nicht nur wegen der eingängigen Melodie. Sie hatte es irgendwo gehört, wo weiß sie nicht mehr. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie es heißt, aber es ist einfach nur geil. Vor allem das Cause I can't control myself hat es ihr angetan. Natürlich. Einen passenderen Satz gibt es für ihr Leben wohl auch nicht.  
  
Dealerin. Basketballspielerin. Sprayerin. Heroin-Abhängige. Tochter eines Säufers. Raucherin. Wie armselig.  
  
„Da wir ja nun vollzählig sind, hier, ich hab die Unterlagen", sagt Jackie und zieht vier Ordner aus ihrer Tasche. Die Mädchen wollen sie gerade nehmen, als sie sie noch einmal zurückzieht.  
  
„Ähm sorry, habt ihr persönliche Sachen dabei?"  
  
Verwirrt sehen die Mädchen sich an. Was bitte? Sonst hat die keine Probleme, oder? Trotzdem hält June ihren Rucksack hoch, April und May zeigen ihre Handtaschen und July deutet auf ihre Sporttasche.  
  
„Haltet sie gut fest", fordert Jackie sie auf.  
  
Wieder sehen sie sich nur verwirrt an. Was soll das werden? Eigentlich unwichtig, denn das erste New Yorker Straßengesetzt lautet: Machen, nicht fragen. Machen, nicht fragen. Nach diesem ungeschriebenem Gesetz halten die Mädchen ihre Taschen fest. Jackie gibt ihnen die Ordner. Sie berühren sie. Sie halten die Luft an. Sie taumeln. Sie fallen. Blackout. 


	2. Welcome To The Underground

„Scheiße, wo bin ich?"  
  
„Wo sind wir, bitte", korrigiert April Julys Aussage.  
  
„Wo issen die Alte hin?", fragt June entsetzt. „Wo ist überhaupt ALLES hin?"  
  
„Warum ist hier Nacht?"  
  
„Hey Leute, ruhig bleiben."  
  
„Fassen wir mal die Lage zusammen."  
  
„Wir stehen am Arsch der Welt, haben keine Ahnung wie, wo, warum oder wann. Wir sind alleine. Mit unseren Taschen übrigens. Es ist Nacht. Neben uns ist ein großer See. Dahinten ist glaub ich ein Fußballfeld oder so. Und rechts von uns ist die nächste Hütte. Und links von uns ist ein fetter Wald. Und da ganz hinten steht ein fettes Schloss."  
  
„Sehr schön."  
  
„Jemand ne Ahnung wo wir sind?"  
  
Schweigen. May, June und April sehen sich fragend an, während July sich einmal um sich selbst dreht.  
  
„Verarsche Alter, sieht aus wie im Buch von der Engländerin."  
  
„So etwas hast DU gelesen?", kommt die überraschte Frage von May.  
  
„Ich kann auch was anderes als nur Basketball spielen und kiffen."  
  
„Sagt bloß ihr habt das auch gelesen!?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Na Harry Potter!"  
  
„Klar."  
  
„Sie hat Recht, dass sieht wirklich so aus hier."  
  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht sagen, wir befinden uns in einem Buch?"  
  
„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."  
  
„Bin ich Jesus oder was?"  
  
„Seh ich so aus wie dein Vater?"  
  
„Chillout. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als rüberzugehen und die Lage zu checken."  
  
„Gute Idee."  
  
„Lass gehen."  
  
Alleine, aber mit ihren Taschen, machen sich die vier Mädchen auf Richtung Schloss.  
  
„Noch einmal langsam: Sie wollen uns sagen, wir sind alle verwandt und unsere Alten sind momentan nicht zu erreichen. Oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, so ungefähr. Ihr seid miteinander verwandt, eure Eltern sind Geschwister. Somit seid ihr Cousinen. Wir haben schon alles versucht, aber eure Eltern sind nicht zu erreichen."  
  
„Und warum waren wir bei Pflegeeltern?"  
  
„Eure Eltern hatten wichtiges zu tun und wollten euch normal aufwachsen lassen und haben Pflegeeltern für euch ausgesucht. Ich hoffe sie waren gut."  
  
„Ja, wunderbar", bringt July zähneknirschend hervor.  
  
„Ihr werdet beim Abendessen eingeteilt, das sind noch zwei Stunden."  
  
„Ich komm mir immer noch so verarscht vor."  
  
„Das legt sich mit der Zeit. Ach, ihr habt die Bücher gelesen?", fragt Dumbledore.  
  
Die vier Mädchen nicken.  
  
„Alles nur Scheiße was da drin steht. Diese Rowling hat versucht mit unseren Geheimnissen Kohle zu scheffeln, aber wir konnten das Meiste aus ihrem armseligen Hirn löschen. Leider nicht alles. Ihr werdet es schon sehen, was hier abläuft. Übrigens dürften gleich-", der alte Mann wurde durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen.  
  
„Ja, Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, was habt ihr diesmal für Scheiße gebaut?", fragt Dumbledore die noch geschlossene Tür.  
  
Drei Jungen betreten das Büro. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Dean Thomas.  
  
„Seamus diesmal also nicht. Also, ich höre."  
  
„Gar nichts. Wir standen in der Kifferecke rum als Filch kam. Die andern haben sich natürlich sofort verpisst. Nur wir sind mal wieder die Gearschten."  
  
„Das ist auch gut so. Ich hab eine Aufgabe für euch. Zeigt den Ladies hier mal das Schloss. Sie sind neu."  
  
„Ok, kommt mit."  
  
Die Jungen wenden sich schon wieder zum Gehen. Auch die Mädchen stehen auf.  
  
„Zwar haben Neue es nirgendwo leicht, aber ihr werdet merken, dass es hier auch nicht anders abläuft als an allen anderen Schulen. Es gibt eben überall ein paar kleine Scheißwichser."  
  
July zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht gerade direxmäßig der Typ.  
  
„Also, fangen wir mit unserer kleinen Rundführung an. Erst mal, ihr kennt uns?", fragt Dean.  
  
„Ähm...äh...ja", antwortet May etwas stockend.  
  
„Ihr seht genauso aus wie die Schauspieler", meint June.  
  
„Gut erkannt. Die Bücher von der Rowling sind hier der totale Lacher. Was die sich alles fürn Scheiß ausdenken kann. Von wegen wir würden hier in Umhängen rumlaufen und Technik würde hier nicht funktionieren. Alles Scheiße, echt."  
  
„Genau, und deswegen haben wir uns gedacht, wenn schon denn schon und haben uns bei dem Casting für die Filme beworben und wurden mit etwas geplantem Glück auch genommen. Ist Daniel Radcliffe nicht ein schöner Künstlername?", fragt Harry.  
  
„Hm...ja klar."  
  
„Also ihr werdet keine Probleme haben die anderen zu erkennen, die sehen alle so aus wie aus den Filmen, weil wir alle die Rollen bekommen haben."  
  
„Ist ja cool."  
  
„Fangen wir mal an zu erklären: Also, erst mal dürfen wir hier natürlich normale Klamotten tragen, nicht solche komischen Umhänge. Dann leben wir hier nicht wie die letzten Hinterwäldler. Wir haben Strom, Fast Food, Computer und Musikanlagen. Und seit neustem haben wir sogar in jedem Zimmer einen DVD Player."  
  
„Und die Lehrer sind eigentlich auch alle ganz korrekt. Da trifft die Beschreibung aus den Büchern sogar fast zu. Aber Snape ist nicht so schlimm. Also, er ist zwar zum Kotzen, aber hat nichts Richtiges gegen Gryffindor, sondern gegen alle Häuser. Und Dumbledore habt ihr ja gerade schon kennen gelernt. Und Gryffindor und Slytherin sind zwar nicht die besten Freunde, aber es läuft hier alles normal ab", erklärt Ron.  
  
„Habt ihr schon mal X-Men eins oder zwei gesehen?", fragt Harry.  
  
„Ja, der zweite lief doch letztens in den Kinos."  
  
„Tja, fast genauso ist das hier bei uns. Wir sind wie alle anderen Jugendlichen, nur können wir eben noch was anderes. Wir haben als Fächer auch Mathe, Geo, Bio, Physik und Literatur, wie an anderen Schulen eben auch."  
  
Die Mädchen sind noch immer ziemlich sprachlos, was sollen sie auch sagen?  
  
„Auf geht's, wir zeigen auch mal die Leute hier, vor dem Abendessen gammeln die alle noch draußen rum", meint Dean und die kleine Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
„Sagt ma, wie heißt'en ihr überhaupt?", fragt Ron plötzlich, kramt in seiner Tasche rum und steckt sich eine Kippe an.  
  
„June", stellt sich dieselbige vor.  
  
„May."  
  
„April."  
  
„July."  
  
„Coole Namen."  
  
Die Gruppe geht quer über den Schulhof, die Jungen erklären zu den einzelnen Gruppen was.  
  
„Also dahinten stehen die Grufties. Sind nicht viele, aber die sind eigentlich ganz ok. Man sollte nicht mit ihnen über Wahrsagen sprechen, dann kriegste was zu hören. Und in ihrer Nähe am besten nichts Schlechtes über Him sagen, ok?"  
  
„Dann hätten wir da vorne die Streber. Fragt sie am Besten nie etwas über irgendwelche Sachen die ihr nicht versteht, sonst werdet ihr die nicht mehr los."  
  
„Da vorne um die Ecke hängen die Junkies ab, die sind voll ok, wenn die nicht gerade down sind kann man sich auch gut mit denen unterhalten."  
  
„Wenn man dahinten her geht, kommt ne Treppe. Darunter sind zwei Räume, in dem einen hängen die spastischen Hip-Hopper ab und in dem anderen diese Pseudo-Limp-Bizkit-Metaller. Wenn ihr nicht dazugehört am besten auch nicht dahingehen, die können alle äußerst unfreundlich werden."  
  
July beobachtet die Treppe. Gerade kommen zwei Typen raus, am Musikhören und in Kapuzenpullis. Fast wie zu Hause.  
  
Dean nickt zu einer Gruppe, die von Mädchen umgeben ist.  
  
„Unsere Bosse."  
  
Harry nickt. „Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory und Roger Davis."  
  
Auch Ron nickt. „Die reden nur mit dir, wenn du was Besonderes bist. Was sie machen ist cool, wo sie hingehen ist angesagt und was sie sagen, wir gemacht."  
  
„Ja, und wenn man mit Wood labert, sollte man die nächsten fünf Monate am besten nicht in die Nähe von Flint und umgekehrt, die beiden hamms nicht so miteinander."  
  
„An sich sind das totale Penner. Die kriegen von ihren Eltern alles in den Arsch geschoben und denken sie wären die Größten, nur weil sie Quidditchkapitäne hier sind", meint Harry ärgerlich.  
  
„Na ja, eigentlich sind sie es ja auch...", schiebt Dean vorsichtig ein.  
  
„Ja man, weiß ich selbst."  
  
„Auf Diggory und Wood solltet ihr aber aufpassen, die machen sich an alle heißen Girls ran."  
  
Ein kleiner Junge läuft rückwärts über den Hof, direkt in Harry rein. Er rappelt sich wieder hoch und guckt eingeschüchtert. Höchstens zweite Klasse, aber doch eher erste, schätzt June.  
  
„Scheiß Blag, verpiss dich."  
  
Erschrocken zieht er den Kopf ein und läuft weiter, diesmal allerdings vorwärts.  
  
April schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Verehrte Quidditch-Machos, Grufties, Metaller, Rapper, Junkies, Punks, Streber, Außenseiter...  
  
„Irgendwie ist das hier wie bei uns zu Hause."  
  
„Klar, sag ich ja. Wir sind wie alle andern auch. Was die Rowling geschrieben hat, ist reine Scheiße. Von wegen wir würden hier wie im Mittelalter leben und so. Und so n Musik hören, die kein Arsch kennt. Aber der größte Scheiß ist, dass Harry und Draco sich hassen würden."  
  
„Nicht?!?"  
  
„Kommt mit, wir zeigen euch unsere Leute."  
  
Sie überqueren den Schulhof bis zu einem Eingang, der hinter Büschen versteckt ist. Am Ende ist eine Treppe, die runter zu einer Tür führt. Genannte Tür ist besprüht. In großen, schwarzen Lettern prangt dort The Underground. Darunter in rot, blau, grün, braun und lila die Wörter Bitch, Fuck Off, Bastard, Fucking und Shit. Und unten links in der Ecke stehen in schwarzer, kleiner Schrift Namen: Harry, Mia, Draco, Ron, Pan, Lav, Parva, Des, Naomi, Dean, Nev, Lucy, Seam, Dus.  
  
„Was'n das?"  
  
„Unsere Chillin-Area. Haben wir The Underground genannt. Nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber passend. Die fünf Wörter sind die, die wir am meisten benutzen und die Namen sind die von unseren Leuten", erklärt Ron.  
  
„Die Pisser dürften eigentlich alle da sein", sagt Harry und macht die Tür auf.  
  
Laute Musik. Fetter Bass.  
  
Burn burn for us, for them, for you Burn burn for us, for them, for you Burn burn for us Cause it's not good Burn burn the station  
  
In der Ecke hocken zwei Personen, eng ineinander verschlungen. Ein Typ sitzt neben seinem Laptop, starrt geistesabwesend Löcher in die Luft. Der Rest der Leute gammelt auf den Sofas rum.  
  
Alle drehen sich Richtung Tür, als sie aufgeht. Der Typ an dem Laptop guckt schräg und tippt auf ein paar Tasten, Bass und Musik werden leiser.  
  
„Penner, wir haben schon auf euch gewartet", begrüßt der eine Typ sie und steht auf.  
  
Nacheinander stehen alle Personen auf, begrüßen Harry, Ron und Dean mit dem üblichen Einklatschen-und-Zunicken. Es sind 6 Mädchen, mit den dreien sind es 8 Jungen. Das eine Mädchen sieht etwas aus wie June, ein dunklerer Typ. Im abgedunkelten Licht kann man jetzt sogar die zwei Personen aus der Ecke erkennen. Aus den Harry-Potter-Filmen als Tom Felton und Emma Watson bekannt. Anscheinend auch nur Künstlernamen. Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger. Zuerst guckt Hermine etwas verwirrt, streicht sich dann aber ihre Haare glatt.  
  
„Wo wart'n ihr die ganze Zeit?", fragt sie.  
  
„Nichts besonderes, haben mal wieder Stress mit Dumbledore gehabt. Wie immer. Aber guckt ma, wen wir mitgebracht haben."  
  
Zum ersten Mal wendet sich der Blick jetzt auf die vier Mädchen. June und April grinsen freundlich, May guckt etwas eingeschüchtert und July betrachtet desinteressiert die Boxen.  
  
„Alter, sollst doch nicht immer irgendwelche Pisser mitbringen", erklärt Draco in Harrys Richtung.  
  
Während June, April und May jetzt ziemlich verwirrt gucken, grinst Harry sich einen ab.  
  
„Der labert nur. Er ist ok."  
  
Die Mädchen sehen Harry immer noch verwirrt an. Was labern die alle?  
  
„Echt."  
  
Jetzt muss auch Draco grinsen.  
  
„Wenn Harry das sagt ist das schon ok. Er ist der Boss hier."  
  
„Verpiss dich, du bist das."  
  
„Na wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall welcome to The Underground. Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagt er und reicht ihnen, immer noch grinsend, die Hand.  
  
Die Mädchen stellen sich vor. Die andern Leute sind auf die gleiche Idee gekommen. Draco und Harry stellen sie abwechselnd vor.  
  
„Harry, Ron und Dean kennt ihr ja schon, dass da vorne sind Parvati und Lavender, unsere Gute-Laune-Girls. Beide Gryffindor."  
  
„Hi", kommt es einstimmig von Lav und Parva.  
  
„Lucy und Naomi sind unsere Styling-Expertinnen, wenn's irgendwo Probs gibt, geht zu ihnen. Lucy aus Hufflepuff, Naomi aus Ravenclaw."  
  
Die June-Kopie gibt den Mädchen freundlich die Hand, die blondhaarige Lucy auch.  
  
„Getränke besorgt Pansy, um alles Organisatorische kümmert sich Hermine. Slytherin und Gryffindor die Girls."  
  
„Des is unser Musik-Freak, wenn ihr irgend nen Song braucht, er hat ihn. Der Typ hat Schränke voller MP3s. Übrigens aus Slytherin."  
  
Der Typ neben der Musikanlage schüttelt den Kopf. „So schlimm isses auch wieder nicht."  
  
„Wenn ihr Probs mit Leuten aus den andren Häusern oder so habt geht am Besten zu Seamus oder Neville, die haben neben Harry und mir die meisten Kontakte. Beide Gryffindor."  
  
„Und Dustin hat die Sprayflaschen, er hat auch unsere Pullis entworfen. Aus Ravenclaw."  
  
Ein Junge mit schwarzer Sonnebrille steht auf, gibt den Mädchen die Hand.  
  
„Wasn für Pullis?", fragt June.  
  
„Hier, ich hab ihn an", antwortet Naomi und steht auf.  
  
Sie hat einen dunkelblauen Kapuzenpulli an, vorne steht in fetter Graffitischrift The Underground. Darunter ist das Zeichen von Barcadi abgebildet. Hinten steht in der gleichen Schrift wie an der Tür die fünf schlimmen Wörter. Ganz oben steht in pinker Schrift Naomi.  
  
„Cool, wa? Und die Farbe kann sich jeder selbst aussuchen!"  
  
„Nicht schlecht."  
  
„Wir haben noch n halbe Stunde bis zum Essen, Zeit zum Chillen", meint Harry und zeigt Richtung Des mit dem Daumen nach oben.  
  
Der geht seinem Hobby nach und drückt auf ein paar Tasten, verstellt ein paar Regler an den großen Boxen. Dann drückt er die Entertaste.  
  
Hey mama, this that shit That make you groove, mama Get on the floor And move your booty, mama We the blast mastas blastin Up the jamma So shake your bambama Come on now, mama Hey mama, this that shit That make you groove, mama Get on the floor And move your booty, mama We the blast mastas Blastin up the jamma 


	3. Sorting

„Wie die meisten von euch sicher schon mitbekommen haben, sind die Schülerinnen aus New York heute angekommen. Deswegen müsst ihr mit dem Essen noch n Moment warten, sie werden jetzt erst eingeteilt. Also, als erstes dann bitte Juanita Benton."  
  
June geht lächelnd zu dem Stuhl, setzt sich den großen gammeligen Hut auf.  
  
„Deine Eltern waren beide Gryffindor. Wies aussieht wirds bei dir auch nicht anders sein. Du bist mutig, gescheit. Außerdem sind in Gryffindor die besten Leute für dich. Irgendwelche Einwände? Nein? Ok Girlie, dann nach..."  
  
„Gryffindor!"  
  
June setzt den Hut wieder ab, Gegröle dröhnt durch die Halle. June streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, geht lächelnd Richtung Gryffindortisch, um sich dort zwischen Hermine und Parvati zu setzten.  
  
„Ok, dann Yuliane Miller bitte."  
  
Sichtlich gelangweilt geht July durch die Halle und setzt sich den Hut auf. Albern, wie sie findet. Überflüssig, wie sie findet. Man sieht jemandem an, in welches Haus er gehört.  
  
„Ok, wen hätten wir denn da? Oh, Yuliane. Du kennst deine Alten noch nicht, aber ich sag dir, sie sind ok. Deine Mutter war in Gryffindor, dein Vater in Slytherin. Nehm dich vor Flint in Acht, der hat dich heute schon beobachtet. Und frag nicht, ich seh alles. Du wirst Quidditch spielen. Und du wirst nicht runter kommen. Also erst mal nicht, mein ich. Ok, aber da ich kein Wahrsage-Hut bin, have fun in..."  
  
„Slytherin!"  
  
July setzt den Hut wieder ab und geht zum Slytherintisch. Alle jubeln. Sie setzt sich neben Des, Pan und Draco grinsen sie an. Jetzt steht es 1:1 im Kampf zu Gryffindor. Jedes Haus hat bis jetzt ein neues Girl bekommen, die Jungen sehen die beiden schon abschätzend an. Die Jungen aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sehen jetzt schon neidisch aus. Das freut die anderen.  
  
„Mason Sandrow."  
  
Auch May setzt den Hut auf, hört die piepsige Stimme.  
  
„Falls dich interessiert: deine Mutter war in Hufflepuff, dein Vater auf ner Schule in Italien. Keine Angst, die Leute hier sind ok. Du wirst neue Freunde finden, falls du das nicht schon gemacht hast... Ich an deiner Stelle würde im Underground bleiben... leider bin ich nur ein Hut. Du wirst gut klarkommen. Und zwar in..."  
  
„Hufflepuff!"  
  
Erleichtert setzt May den Hut wieder ab. Hufflepuff ist ok. Sie setzt sich neben Lucy, die fand sie vorhin schon nett. Jetzt wendet sich die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf April.  
  
„Zum Schluss noch Aprilia Watson."  
  
Wie alle anderen setzt auch April den Hut auf. Und wieder diese beschissen hohe Stimme.  
  
„Uh Girl, du hast es. Deine Eltern warnen zwar beide in America auf ner Schule, aber das hat dir absolut nichts ausgemacht. Wenn du nicht perfekt dafür bist, bin ich nicht mehr der richtige in diesem Job. Go to..."  
  
„Ravenclaw!"  
  
Lächelnd setzt April den Hut wieder ab, und setzt sich am Ravenclawtisch neben Naomi und Dustin, die einzigen Leute, die sie in diesem Haus kennt. Aber immerhin sind sie korrekt.  
  
„Nachdem jetzt jedes Haus eine Schülerin mehr hat, könnt ihr jetzt essen. Und alles was vier und höher ist, darf heute mal wieder durchmachen."  
  
Dumbledore setzt sich hinter den Lehrertisch, Essen taucht auf den Tellern auf. Das allgemeine Gelaber geht wieder los, die kleinern beschweren sich, sie wollen doch auch durchmachen. Noch ein Nicken Dumbledores Richtung Eingang und Musik kommt aus den großen Boxen, die überall in der Halle verteilt sind.  
  
Yeah, yeah! Shorty got down on me Said come and get me, yeah, yeah I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah, yeah, covering my girl She is the best upon me Yeah, yeah, next thing I knew She was all upon me screaming Yeah 


	4. Gryffindor Location

Gut gelaunt folgt June Harry, Hermine und den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
„Und wir dürfen heute echt durchmachen?"  
  
„So wies aussieht... Dumbledore erlaubt uns das höchstens zwei Mal im Monat, das muss man ausnutzen. Wir feiern natürlich drüben bei uns. Hier laufen dann zu viele besoffene Penner rum", erklärt Hermine. Gleichzeitig legt sie ihre Hand auf ein dafür vorgesehenes Feld, die Tür geht kurz auf und Hermine schlüpft hindurch.  
  
Auch June macht es. Ihre Hand wird kurz gescannt, dann geht die Tür auf. Von der Seite wird ihr eine Bierpulle in die Hand gedrückt, die Musik wird immer lauter.  
  
Boy, boy let me keep freaking around I wanna get down And I'm a red blooded woman What's the point of hanging around Boy, boy I wanna keep turning it down When this girl wants to rock with you Yeah... boy, boy  
  
„Komm mit, ich zeig dir unsern Schlafsaal."  
  
June geht brav hinter Parvati, Lavender und Hermine her, in den Schlafsaal, den sie sich SO überhaupt nicht vorgestellt hat.  
  
Ein ziemlich großer Raum, auf der linken Seite stehen fünf Betten, daneben jeweils ein großer Schrank. Auf der rechten Seite steht gegenüber von den Betten jeweils ein Schreibtisch, mit Computer. Hinten steht ein großer Tisch, mit TV und DVD Player. Daneben steht eine fette Musikanlage, Boxen sind auf dem Tisch und neben der Tür. CDs liegen auf dem Boden und Tisch verteilt. Wow. Eine weitere Tür führt vom Schlafsaal zum Bad, mit riesiger Wanne. Alles weiß gefliest, richtig cool. Vor einem der Betten stehen zwei Koffer, Junes Koffer.  
  
„Meine Sachen... wo kommnen die her?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wird wohl irgendjemand gepackt und hier hin gezaubert haben", antwortet Lavender schulterzuckend.  
  
Plötzlich klingelt es. Von irgendwo, aus irgendeinem Schrank. Hermine schreckt auf, macht ihren Schrank auf. Hektisch sucht sie etwas.  
  
„Wo issen das scheiß Teil mein Gott!?"  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute angestrengten Suchens zieht Hermine ihr Handy aus einer ihrer Jeans. Sie atmet einmal durch, bevor sie dran geht.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Klar."  
  
„..."  
  
„Sagen wir [Sie wirft einen Blick auf June, dann schaut sie zu Junes Koffern] ... in einer Stunde?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Lav und Parva kommen."  
  
„..."  
  
„Hm...ja?"  
  
„..."  
  
[Sie dreht sich zu June um] „Süße, was issen deine Lieblinsfarbe?"  
  
„Hellblau", antwortet die verwundert.  
  
„Hellblau", wiederholt Hermine.  
  
„Jo."  
  
„..."  
  
„Ich dich auch", antwortet Hermine und legt auf.  
  
„Draco?", fragt Parvati Hermine.  
  
„Ne, ich hab gerade Des geschworen, dass ich ihn liebe, weißte? Klar wars Draco. Inner Stunde is Treffen. Ich helf June beim Auspacken und ihr müsst Pan helfen, wir brauchen dringend mal wieder was zum Saufen."  
  
„Ok, wir sind schon weg. Wir sehn uns gleich", verabschieden sich Parva und Lav.  
  
Und schon sind Hermine und June alleine.  
  
„Erst mal packen wir jetzt am Besten deine Sachen aus, und dann suchen wir was zum Anziehen raus."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde sind Junes Koffer leer und ihr Schrank voll.  
  
„Ich pack deine CDs zu unseren, ok? Bei uns stehn überall Namen drauf, dann sind die ohne deine."  
  
„Klar."  
  
„Dann lass uns jetzt umziehen, wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten. Gehst du zuerst ins Bad?"  
  
June nickt und nimmt sich ihre Sachen, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen roten Pulli und verschwindet im Bad. Zehn Minuten später kommt sie fertig frisiert, geschminkt und umgezogen wieder raus. 


	5. Slytherin Location

alle: fett fett fett, danke leute für eure reviews. Auf anderen sites bettelt man jahrelang um welche, und hier schriebt ihr sie einfach so...geil auf jeden fall.  
  
bluey: ich leieb kritik, immer her damit, warum fandest du die story am anfang beschissen? Hm? Interessiert mich wirklich, dann könnte ich's nämlich verbessern... das mit den fucks... ich weiß wies hier in deutschland aussieht, da ists nicht so extrem, aber ich komme aus amerika, und da ist in jeden satz ein fuck eingebaut, is eben normal..  
  
„Wir haben keine Todesser bei uns, nur n paar Junkies, und natürlich Flint. Zum Glück sind die meisten Grufties in Ravenclaw. Die Musik könnte ich mir nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag reinziehn..."  
  
July läuft zwischen Draco und Des durch die Gänge, Pansy geht vor ihnen. Etwas klingelt im verdächtigen Korn-Sound und Des zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
„Was geht?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Jo klar."  
  
„..."  
  
„Mach ich."[Er dreht sich zu July] „Was issen deine Lieblingsfarbe?"  
  
„Schwarz."  
  
„Ja, schwarz."  
  
„..."  
  
„Mach ich."  
  
„..."  
  
„Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann haste sie."  
  
„..."  
  
„Pan geht."  
  
„..."  
  
„Bis später Alter."  
  
„War Dus. Wir treffen uns in ner Stunde. Und Pan, wir brauchen ma was Neues zu saufen."  
  
„Ich geh gleich, aber ich zeig July erst noch den Schlafsaal, ok?"  
  
Des nickt. „Draco, ruf mal Mia an, sie soll Lav und Parva Bescheid sagen, sie sollen mit Pan gehen und sie soll dir die Lieblingsfarbe von der June sagen, ok?"  
  
„Geht klar", antwortet Draco und zieht sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche.  
  
Des nickt Draco zu und Pan, er und July gehen alleine weiter. Des tippt ein wenig auf seinem Handy rum und hat schon jemanden an der Leitung.  
  
Pan zieht July mit, sie gehen alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. An einer Mauer werden ihre Hände eingescannt, Und eine Tür öffnet sich. Pan und July gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihnen laute Musik entgegenkommt.  
  
Annie are you ok Will you tell us that you're ok There's a sign in the window That he struck you A crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom  
  
Irgendein Typ kommt auf ein July zugetorkelt, sie schubst ihn weg. Er taumelt und wäre mitten auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn nicht ein Sessel hinter ihm stehen würde.  
  
Pansy und July gehen in ihren Schlafsaal, packen Julys Sachen aus und Pansy verschwindet wieder, sie muss ja noch Getränke besorgen gehen. July wartet fünf Minuten, und macht sich dann auch auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie will mal die Leute hier abchecken. 


	6. Hufflepuff Location

So, hab endlich mal wieder zeit fürn kleines posting. mices: danke, echt, ich liebe negative kritik. Normalerweise halt ich mich auch sehr daran. Aber du verlangst ja von mir, die story so umzuschreiben, dass sie nicht mehr den gleichen sinn hat. Der ist nämlich diese lockere sprache, die bei uns in amerika übrigens echt normal ist. Die stelle zwischen july und rick ist etwas extrem, aber einmalig, es wird jetzt wieder normaler. Auf jeden fall danke, ich warte auf noch mehr negative kritik. So, jetzt aber..  
  
[Wegen den Texten, wenn ich hier irgendein Copyright verletzte, sagt es mir bevor ihr mich anzeigt, dann änder ich es lieber noch mal um. Hier die in der Reihenfolge der im Text auftauchenden Textauszügen der Songs mit Interpret und Namen: Grey Daze – Hole; Lost Prophets – Burn Burn; Black Eyed Peas – Hey Mama; Usher – Yeah; Kylie Minogue – Red Blooded Woman; Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Crinimal.]  
  
„Wo soll ich deine CDs hinpacken?", fragt Lucy May.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wo habtn ihr eure?", kommt die Gegenfrage.  
  
„In dem Schrank da. Ich pack deine auch dahin, ok?"  
  
„Ist gut."  
  
„Oh cool, können wir die mal anhören?", fragt Lucy aufgeregt und hält eine CD hoch.  
  
„Klar."  
  
„Yeah, ich liiiiebe Usher. Der macht so geile Musik...", schwärmt sie und legt die CD in den Player.  
  
U got, u got it bad When you're on the phone Hang up and you call right back U got, U got it bad If you miss a day without your friend Your whole life's off track You know You got it bad When you stuck in the house You don't wanna have fun Cos all you think about U got it bad When you're out with someone But you keep on thinkin Bout somebody else U got it bad  
  
„Usher ist so geil ... Ich-", fängt Lucy schon wieder an, wird aber durch das Klingel ihres Handys unterbrochen.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Geht klar."  
  
„..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„..."  
  
„May, Des will wissen was deine Lieblingsfarbe is."  
  
„Rot, warum?"  
  
„Rot. Sie will wissen warum, soll ich's ihr sagen?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Ok, wir sehn uns gleich", sagt Lucy und legt auf.  
  
„Wir treffen uns inner halben Stunde drüben. Das mit der Farbe darf ich leider nicht verraten, sorry."  
  
„Ist schon ok." 


	7. Ravenclaw Location

„Und die sind wirklich nicht so schlimm?", fragt April Naomi.

„Ne, die sind eigentlich ganz ok. Ist zwar scheiße, dass die fast alle in Ravenclaw sind, vor allem wegen der Musik und so. Aber abgesehen davon, dass sie sich schwarz schminken und nur in schwarzen Klamotten rumlaufen und eben auch nur Gothik hören, kann man ganz gut mit ihnen leben", erklärt Naomi.

„Oh, das beruhigt mich. Ich dachte schon, dass wärn so Verrückte."

„Ne, lass ma. Das einzige was mich bei den ankotzt is die Musik, weil EINMAL Him geht ja, aber die hören das 24 Stunden nonstop", meint Dus.

„Hört sich ja schlimm an."

„Du wirst es auch überleben. Passt auf, Naomi, du zeigst April mal die Location hier, ich call mal die andern. Wir treffen uns inner Stunde drüben, klar?"

Zur Bestätigung nicken die beiden Mädchen.

„Ok, Chicas, wir sehn uns nachher. Ach ja.. April...was issen deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Ähm... hellgrün. Warum?"

„Nicht so wichtig... bye."

April und Naomi gehen den Gang entlang, legen ihre Hände zum Einscannen auf die dafür vorgesehene Fläche. Die Tür öffnet sich, die beiden betreten den leeren Raum.

Sometimes it's faded

We disintegrate it

For fear of growin old

Sometimes it's faded

Assassinated

For fear of growin old 

„Wir haben uns mit den andern geeinigt, dass hier kein Him oder anderes Gothik-Zeug laufen darf. Jetzt läuft die ganze Zeit so was wie Placebo oder The Rasmus oder so. Nicht Pop, nicht Rock, nicht Gothik."

April nickt und folgt Naomi die Treppe in den Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

„Am besten wir packen erst mal deine Sachen aus. Dann ist noch Zeit zum Fertigmachen. Das wird nämlich eine verdammt lange Nacht..."


	8. Gothic Guys

Vier Gestalten gehen um neun Uhr Abends über den Schulhof. Es sind Harry, Ron, Mia und June. Parva und Lav müssten schon da sein, sie waren mit Pan ja noch Getränke holen. Auch Dean und Seam waren schon früher gegangen.

„Dürfen wir jetzt eigentlich noch raus?", fragt June

„Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn Dumbledore sagt wir dürfen feiern scheißen da alle drauf. Die Lehrer sind blau, wir sind blau...da merkt das doch keiner."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Harry macht die Tür auf, und alle sind schon da. Parva, Lav und Pan sind dabei alle Getränke sorgfältig auf einem Tisch aufzustellen, Dean, Seam, Nev und Des hocken über Des Laptop und suchen Musik aus, April und Naomi unterhalten sich, Dus sucht etwas in seinem Rucksack und Draco tippt auf seinem Handy rum. Auch May und Lucy sind da und kichern zusammen, über was auch immer. Parva. Lav. Pan. Dean. Seam. Nev. Des. April. Naomi. Dus. Draco. May. Lucy. Zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Mia und June macht das 17. Es müssten 18 sein.

„Heilige Scheiße, wo issen July schon wieder hin?"

July schlendert unauffällig über den Schulhof, hin zu einer Gruppe. Schon von weitem kommt die identifizierende Musik rüber.

In joy and sorrow

My home is in your arms

In a world so hollow

It's breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow

My home is in your arms

In a world so hollow

It's breaking my heart 

Uah...Him. July ist nicht gerade der Gothik-Fan. Sie will sich mal die Leute hier angucken, will einen Jungen ansprechen, doch irgendjemand anderes lässt es gar nicht dazu kommen.

„Du bist doch die Neue aus Slytherin, ne?", fragt ein Typ sie, so um die 16.

„Könnte sein..."

„Hi, ich bin Tim", stellt sich der Gothik-Freak vor und reicht July die Hand.

„July."

„Also, was geht? Normalerweise kommt keiner freiwillig zu uns."

„Tz, eigentlich nichts. Wollte mich nur mal umschauen. Eigene Meinung bilden, bevor andere dir was einreden, weißte?"

„Das ist gut. Die Leute hier labern viel Scheiße. Wir würden nur ununterbrochen Him hören uns so."

July muss grinsen. Sie sagt nichts. Aber gerade als sie kam lief Him.

„Ja ja ich weiß, lief gerade. Aber ich schwör, das läuft hier auch nicht nonstop. Aber wenn du in den Keller gehst und da mal sonen Rapper oder Möchte-Gern-Rockstar triffst und ihn über uns fragst, die labern nicht so viel Scheiße wie die andern hier. Geh mal nach Hufflepuff oder so und frag mal n Pop-Girlie was sie über uns hält. Sie wird dir erzählen, dass wir hier Rituale mit dem Teufel abhalten und das wir Einhörnern die Köpfe abhacken und so."

„Sag ich ja, eigene Meinung bilden. Ich seh mich mal n bisschen weiter um. Man sieht sich."

„Bye July."

Step No 1 ist erledigt und wie July es sich gedacht hat, das, was sie in der kurzen Zeit über die Grufties erfahren hatte, ist alles nur Scheiße. Die Leute verbreiten Gerüchte, weil sie Angst vor der Wahrheit haben. Ob die nächste Begegnung auch so freundlich ablaufen wird, daran zweifelt July doch, aber man soll eine Sache immer erst mit eigenen Augen sehen um sich ein Bild darüber zu machen.

Auf zu den, wie Tim sagte, Möchte-Gern-Rockstars.


	9. Surchin'

Ich weiß, die Chaps sind ziemlich kurz, aber dafür gibt's jetzt auch gleich mehrere.

Und es geht in die nächste Runde...

„Meint ihr wir sollten sie suchen gehen?", fragt Des in die Runde.

April verzieht das Gesicht. „Ne lass mal, die kommt schon. Wenn sie will."

„Wenn du meinst. Was wollt ihr hören?"

May überlegt kurz. „Kennst du das?", fragt sie Des und summt eine Melodie.

Des überlegt kurz, tippt dann auf den Tasten seines Laptops rum. Er verstellt ein paar Regler und man hört Musik. May nickt, genau das wollte sie hören.

Cause I'm real

The way you walk

The way you move

The way you talk

Cause I'm real

The way you stare

The way you look

Your style

Your hair

Cause I'm real

The way you smile

The way you smell

It drives me wild

Cause I'm real

And I can't go without you 

Pan und Mia sind dabei irgendetwas aus irgendwelchen Flasche zusammenzumixen. Ob es schmeckt, daran zweifelt June. Ob es reicht um sich die Kante zu geben, daran nicht.


	10. Metallic Guys

July geht zu der Treppe. Ein Gang teilt sich nach rechts und nach links. Man hört Musik. Es ist laut.

July geht zu der rechten Tür. Klopfen bringt eh nichts, die da drinnen würden sie sowieso nicht hören. Tür auf, July steht im Raum.

Stop

You never know when to stop

You never know when to stop

Playin god

This is no game 

Die Musik wird sofort leiser gedreht, alle glotzen July an. Sie guckt kalt zurück. 21 Leute. Alles Jungen. 12 von ihnen gepierct.

17 oben ohne. 3 im T-Shirt. 1 im Pulli.

14 sichtbar tätowiert.

Ein Typ betrachtet July von oben bis unten und nickt ihr zu.

„Hey Kleines, haste dich im Raum geirrt?"

July schaut ihn abschätzend an. „Wenn du mit mir sprichst... Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Kannst trotzdem wieder gehen."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Ich."

„Ich? Haste auch nen richtigen Namen?"

„Verpiss dich doch einfach."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Punkt 1, du bist ein Mädchen. Punkt 2, du bist doch erst fünfte oder sechste. Punkt 3, du bist weder gepierct, noch tätowiert. Punkt 4, du hast einen scheiß Musikgeschmack. Du schaffst es noch nicht einmal fünf Bands aufzuzählen, die wir hier hören."

„Aha. Und da bist du dir so sicher?"

„Ja."

„Schade für dich."

„Warum?"

„Punkt 1. Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Mädchen, darin wird sich auch in nächster Zeit nichts ändern nehm ich an. Punkt 2. Sorry, ich bin weder fünfte noch sechste. Punkt 3. Mit nem Piercing kann ich leider nicht dienen, Tattoo schon. Punkt 4. Lasst mich raten. Limp Bizkit, Korn, Far From Heroes, The More I See hm... so wie ihr ausseht noch Slipknot, Mastodon und Disturbed, System of a Down, The Dillinger Escape Plan und Marilyn Manson. So Pseudo-Hardcore Zeug."

Der Typ guckt July an wie ein Weltwunder. „Wer bist'n du?"

„Das würd ich langsam gern mal von dir wissen."

Ein anderer Typ steht auf und reicht July die Hand. „Musst ihn nicht so ernst nehmen, der hat schon zu lange keinen guten Stoff mehr bekommen... Ich bin Rasco."

„July."

„Sorry. Aber es verirrn sich andauernd so Pop-Girlies wegen Rasco und Marcus hierhin. Ich bin Daniel", entschuldigt sich der eine Typ von gerade.

Nacheinander stellen die Typen sich vor. Rasco, Marcus, Daniel, Alex, David, Evan, Rod und Phillip aus Slytherin; Chris, Kian, Josh, Charlie und Joe aus Gryffindor; Lee, Tobey, Dominic, Sven und Adam aus Hufflepuff und Matt, Ryan und Scott aus Ravenclaw.

So wie es aussieht ist Marcus DER Marcus Flint von dem Harry und die anderen die ganze Zeit gelabert haben. Aber überhaupt sind die Typen ok, genau Julys Richtung. Nach der Meinung „Wir sind hier und alle anderen können sich verpissen wenn's ihnen nicht passt".

Sie hängen ein bisschen rum, aber July will ja noch weiter.

„Boah ich muss langsam mal wieder."

„Wo willsten hin?"

„Euren Rap-Kollegen n Besuch abstatten."

„Pass auf dich auf, die gehen nicht gerade zimperlich mit kleinen Mädchen um."

„Das müsst ihr gerade sagen, ne? Außerdem kann ich schon ganz gut auf mich alleine aufpassen."

„Wenn du meinst... Wir sehn uns Kleine. Und äh-"

„Was?"

Rasco zögert einen Moment. „Bist du echt tätowiert?"

July grinst. „Klar."

„Laber."

July zieht sich ihren Pulli über den Kopf, sie hat kein Problem damit, sie ist es gewohnt sich unter Jungen umzuziehen. Auf ihrer rechten Schulter steht „Jay & Ju – Nothing's between us", auf ihrer linken „D-Tasis", darunter „Freeway-Sprayer".

„Jason? Wersn das?"

„Mein Bruder. Vor nem Jahr an ner Überdosis krepiert."

„Und D-Tasis?"

„Ich spraye."

„Alter, sag bloß das sind dann DIE Freeway-Sprayer aus New York!? Mit JTC, ESA und so?"

„Jo. Und ab jetzt ohne D-Tasis."


	11. Songs Pullis

[Ma wieder Zeit für n Anmerkung meinerseits: Ich will hier keine Gothics runtermachen oder so, meine Freundin is auch n Gothic, ich hab absolut nix gegen die. Die Songs gehören definitiv nicht alle zu meinen Lieblinsgliedern, die sind einfach willkürlich ausgesucht. Hier Lieder mit Interpreten in hoffentlich richtiger Reihenfolge:

Usher – U Got It Bad; Placebo – This Picture; Him – In Joy And Sorrow; Jennifer Lopez feat. Ja Rule – I'm Real; Exilia – Stop Playing God]

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich meine Lieblingsfarbe wissen, hm?", fragt April Dus. Auch May und June gucken gespannt zu Dus.

„Shit, hab ich ja voll vergessen...", antwortet er und kramt in seinem Rucksack.

„Hier." Er schmeißt den Mädchen Pullis zu. Hellbau für June, Hellgrün für April und Rot für May. Mir geweiteten Augen schauen sie Dus an.

„Was?"

„Sind die echt für uns?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was andere Leute mit Pullis mit euren Namen drauf wollen."

„Wow... ist ja geil."

„Mein Gott, dass kann man sich ja nicht anhören... lass mal was laufen", meint Pan grinsend.

„Was willsten hören?"

„Mir doch egal."

„Wie du meinst."

Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints

At Mann's Chinese Theater Show

She could have been a movie star

Never got the chance

To got that far

Her life was stole, oh oh

Now we'll never know 


	12. Rap Crew

Die Metaller-Crew ist zwar am Anfang nicht so nett wie die Gothics gewesen, aber das sind trotzdem Julys Leute.

„Metaller sind offener für Genrefremdes, als manch einer denken mag. Wer engstirnige Menschen treffen möchte, muss nur mal auf ein HipHop-Konzert gehen."

July weiß, das diese Aussage stimmt. Aber sie ist nicht Genrefremd, alleine deswegen schon nicht, weil der HipHop-Style Graffiti, Breakdance und Rappen in sich vereinigt. Wer sprüht, muss zwangsweise Rap hören, sonst läuft da nix.

Auch diesmal klopft sie nicht an, wofür auch.

Der Raum ist ziemlich groß. Und die Musik ist ziemlich laut und von allgemeinem Kopfnicken begleitet.

Whatever...   
Dre just let it run...  
Hey yo turn the beat up a little bit...  
Hey yo this song is for anyone...Fuck it...just shut up and listen  
I sit back with this pack of zig zags...  
And this bag of this weed it gets me the shit, needed to be the most  
Meanest mc on this earth...on this earth  
And since birth I've been cursed with this curse that just cursed  
And just blurt it's bezerk and bizarre shit that works  
And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve all this tension  
Dispensing me

„Yu Alter, was machsten du hier?"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen dreht July sich um. Diese Stimme. „Ash!? Du hier?"

Der Junge, so um die 17, sieht überrascht aus. „Fuckin, sag bloß DU bist die Neue aus Slytherin?"

„So wies aussieht, aber was machst du hier?"

Ashton gehört zu den Freeway-Sprayern. Allerdings hat er immer behauptet er würde in California wohnen und nur in den Ferien nach NYC kommen.

„Shit, ich geh hier schon immer hin. Aber du, hier?"

„Jo, seit heute. Wussten das die andern?"

„Geht's noch? Was hättn die denn gesagt?"

Die Leute sehen verwirrt von July, dann zu Ash. Wer ist das? Warum spricht Ash mit der?

„Alter Ash, wer ist das?", fragt ein Typ und deutet mit dem Kopf auf July.

„July, eine der besten Sprayer und Rapperin die ich je gesehen habe."

„Die?" Zweifelnd sieht er zu July.

„Jo."

Er schaut wieder zu July. „Stimmt das?"

„Ich spraye und rappe, ja. Ob's gut ist? Keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an was ihr als gut bezeichnet."

„Du bist ein Mädchen; du kannst nicht rappen", stellt ein andere Typ fest.

„Wetten doch?", meint Ash und nickt July zu.

„Mach mal was. Aber irgendwas was wir kennen", fordert der eine Typ July auf.

July zuckt nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Sie will sich hier eigentlich nicht beweisen, aber wenn's sein muss... Wen sie kennen? Julys zu Hause ist der Untergrund der Rapszene, dementsprechende Musik hört sie auch. Aber einen kennt jeder, egal ob Zion oder Britney Spears Fan.

„Shady."

Sie nickt ein bisschen rhythmisch und sucht sich eine Stelle aus ihrem Lieblinsglied. Ihre Lieblingsstelle.

Es ist ruhig, alle Augen sind gespannt auf das Mädchen gerichtet, welches selbstsicher mitten im Raum steht.

Sentence is getting it... stress has been eating me recently  
All for this chest and I rest to geht peacfully  
But at least have the decency... in you to leave me alone when you  
Freaks see me out... in the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter  
And not come and speak to me... I don't know you and no I don't owe  
You a motherFuckin thing... I'm not Mr. NSYNC and I'm not what your friends think  
I'm not Mr. Friendly... I can be a prick... if you tip me my tank is on empty...  
No patience is in me and if you offend me...I'm lifting you ten feet... in the air  
I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you...I'll call you  
A lawyer... file you a lawsuit... I'll mile in the courtroom... and buy  
You a wardrobe... I'm tired of arguing... I don't mean to me but it's  
All I can be, it's just me 

July hat sich zum Schluss richtig in das Lied reingesteigert. Vor allem das I'm not Mr. NSYNC and I'm not what your friends think I'm not Mr. Friendly hat sie so überzeugend rübergebracht, dass für einen Moment absolute Stille in dem Raum ist.

July zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch. Hatte sie nicht schon gesagt, dass sie rappen kann? Aber es glaubt ihr nie einer. Warum auch? Ein kleines Mädchen, das vorgibt rappen zu können? Eher unglaubwürdig.

„Du kommst nicht aus New York."

„Doch."

„Du hast aber n andern Flow drauf."

„West Coast und Hardcore, ich weiß."

„Du bist gut", gibt der Typ kleinlaut zu, der vorher behauptet hatte, Mädchen könnten nicht rappen.

„Wenn du meinst."

Beeindruckt durch Julys Können sind die ganzen Rapper auf einmal viel freundlicher.

HipHop-Bass dröhnt aus dem Ghettoblaster und July wird langsam eine von ihnen. Sie unterhalten sich vor allem über ihre Vergangenheit. Ash und July reden viel, sie haben sich das letzte Mal vor ungefähr zwei Monaten gesehen. Er ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die so gut wie alles über July wissen. Auch er ist in Slytherin.

Das wars. July kennt alle Leute, die interessant sein könnten. Gothiks, Metaller, Rapper und Underground.

Langsam aber sicher kommt wieder das Wort Selbstmord in Julys Kopf. Sie weiß, es ist Zeit. Mal wieder.


	13. Just Like Heroin

I am beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down 

Mit etwas Alc lässt es sich doch gleich viel besser reden...

„Und du warst echt mit Marcus Flint zusammen?", fragt May bewundernd.

Lucy kichert. „Ja, der steht auf blond."

„Der steht auf alle", kommt Deans Kommentar von hinten.

„Ja, aber Lucy war ganze drei Wochen mit ihm zusammen. Das ist Schulrekord", betont Pan, sichtlich stolz auf ihre Freundin.

„Drei Wochen?"

„Ja, alles andere hält meistens nur eine Woche."

„Was für ein Macho", stellt April fest.

„Ja, aber total süß", gibt Naomi zu.

Es ist kurz vor zwölf, und noch ist niemand richtig blau. Der Underground ist komplett. Fast.

„So langsam könnte die sich hier aber mal blicken lassen", meint Ron und zeitgleich geht die Tür auf. Alle drehen sich um. In der Tür steht, mit ihrem üblich desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck, July.

„Hey Leute."

„Wo warst du?"

„Geht euch nichts an."

„Doch."

July verdreht für alle sichtbar die Augen. „Erst bei den Darks, dann bei den Metallern und Rappern und dann bei den Junkies. Zufrieden?"

„Ja", antwortet Harry grinsend und lässt sich zurück auf die Couch fallen.

Draco hält July eine Bierflasche hin. „Was zu trinken?"

„Ne lass mal."

Wieder richten sich alle Augen auf July. Bei jedem anderen wäre es egal gewesen, wenn er Alc abgelehnt hätte. Aber gerade July, die nicht danach aussieht, als würde sie auf jeder Party nüchtern bleiben. Warum sollte die jetzt noch nicht einmal eine Minipulle Bier anrühren?

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts", antwortet sie gelangweilt.

„Laber, du willst nichts trinken?"

„In fünf Stunden vielleicht, vorher nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen."Auch wenn sie nicht vorhat den anderen etwas zu erzählen, sie weiß, dass sie es nicht wissen wollen. Nicht wissen sollen.

„Doch."

„Schon mal gehört, Heroin verträgt sich nicht mit Alkohol", erklärt July trocken und alle sind plötzlich still.

July weiß gar nicht warum. Natürlich, nicht jeder ist heroinsüchtig, aber doch bald jeder dritte. Für sie ist es ganz normal. Sie spritzt sich zwei Mal am Tag, ihre Ration ist seit zwei Jahren gleich geblieben. Angefangen hat sie mit knapp 11 Jahren, aber sie war sich, wie die meisten, den Folgen nicht ganz bewusst. Am Anfang war dieses Pulver einfach nur eine Lösung für alle ihre Probleme. Sie brauchte es, wenn ihr Vater sie schlug, wenn sie keinen Mut zum S-Bahn surfen hatte, oder wenn sie mal wieder Stress mit den Bullen hatte.

Jetzt spritzt sie nur noch, um keine Entzugserscheinungen zu bekommen.

Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, bevor Harry wieder etwas sagt.

„Du spritzt?", fragt er entsetzt.

„Ja und ich wäre euch dankbar wenn ihrs nicht sofort überall rumlabert, ok?"

Alle nicken nur teilnahmevoll. July will kein Mitleid.

Die Musik läuft wieder, die anderen labern weiter. July setzt sich neben Dus und guckt sich seine Skizzen an. Sie sind gut, aber definitiv ausbaufähig. Sie nimmt sich einen Bleistift und zeichnet ein bisschen rum. Dus holt ihren Pulli aus seinem Rucksack und gibt ihn July. July zieht ihn, im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien, gleich an, was zum allgemeinen Aufgeilen von den Jungs genutzt wird. July merkt es, sieht sie abschätzend an.

Dann steht sie wieder auf.

„Ich muss noch mal weg."

„Du weißt ja wo du uns findest."

„Bye."


	14. Yes Alc

Neo-Ai: Danke, und für das liebe Review kommt auch gleich ein kleiner Post hinterher....

July betritt den Raum, welchen sie vor gut zwei Stunden erst verlassen hat. Doch diesmal ist es nicht dieses typische Misstrauen ihr gegenüber. Als würden sie schon ewig miteinander abhängen, chillen die 21 Boys mit dem einen Girl ab, als würde sie eine von ihnen sein.

„Hey Kleines, schläfst du?", fragt Rasco July und fuchtelt mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum.

„Hm, was ist los?"

„Wettsaufen."

Sofort ist July wieder wach. „Wer?"

„Kian, Scott und Sven, wir brauchen nur noch einen für Slytherin."

„Was guckst du mich so an? Seh ich aus wie einer ?"

„Hat das kleine Mädchen etwa Schiss?", fragt Scott grinsend von hinten.

July dreht sich um. „Mit solchen Losern wie euch muss ich mich nicht messen, ich sauf euch doch alle untern Tisch."

„Beweisen!!"

July setzt sich zu den anderen dreien an einen Tisch, der voll mit Pinnchen ist. Alle andern sind verteilt im Raum, beobachten sie jedoch.

Scott, Sven und Kian sind mindestens zwei Jahre älter und einen Kopf größer als July, was nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft für sie ist. Aber sie hat bis jetzt fast jeden, dem sie begegnet ist, in Grund und Boden gesoffen, deswegen dürfte es jetzt eigentlich auch kein Problem werden.

„Ok, 20 Stück für jeden. Der Reihe nach, erst Scott, dann July, dann Kian und dann Sven, nach fünf Stück immer zehn Minuten Pause. Los geht's."


	15. Good Night

Are you ready

Boy I'm ready

Let's got

You call me on the phone

Act like nothing's goin on

We drivin in my car 

Es ist mittlerweile schon kurz vor drei, und demnach der Alkoholpegel auch nicht mehr so wirklich niedrig...

„Oh man ey, und wir kriegen morgen wieder den Anschiss, dass wir nicht so viel saufen sollen...", murmelt Draco und sieht zu Neville, der total blaugesoffen auf einem Sofa liegt. Er selbst hat viel mehr getrunken, verträgt aber auch viele mehr.

„Hey komm Süßer, Nev pennt hier und weiß morgen gar nichts mehr", meint Mia und umarmt ihren Freund.

„Genau das ist es ja... na ja, scheißegal. Du solltest langsam mal ins Bett."

„Gute Idee..."

„Leute, wir sollten bald mal wieder hoch gehen", sagt Harry.

„Ich will aber noch nicht!", protestiert eine schon ziemlich angetrunkene Parva.

„Oh doch, du auch...", antwortet Harry und als Parva sich wehren will, nimmt er sie kurzerhand einfach auf den Arm.


	16. Who's That

Am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich ist es schon längst Mittag, schlägt July die Augen auf. Sie fasst sich an den Kopf, sie weiß nicht wovon, aber sie hat nen mächtig fetten Kater. Verwirrt richtet sie sich auf und ihr Blick fällt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. In großen, blauen Buchstaben steht da

Reden was wahr ist

Trinken was klar ist

Ficken was da ist .

July blinzelt ein paar Mal und schaut sich um. Sie ist in einem Zwei-Personen-Zimmer, keine Frage. Aber wo bitte?

„Na July, ausgeschlafen?"

Diese Stimme, irgendwie kommt sie ihr bekannt vor. Wie viel Personen, die zu dieser Stimme passen, kennt sie? Viele, zu viele.

Sie schüttelt einmal ihren Kopf und streicht sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann dreht sie sich um.

„Hab schon mal besser gepennt. Hab ich gestern sehr viel gesoffen?", fragt sie Rasco, der im Türrahmen steht. Marcus taucht hinter ihm auf und grinst sie an.

„Ja, aber du hast unsere Slytherin-Ehre gerettet und sie alle untern Tisch gesoffen", erklärt er.

„Und warum bin ich hier?", fragt July. Freiwillig ist sie hier nämlich garantiert nicht hingegangen. Und mit einem der Slytherin-Typen was anfangen? Zwar sehen die alle ziemlich geil aus, vor allem Rasco und Marcus, aber SO besoffen kann sie gar nicht gewesen sein.

„War gestern ziemlich spät... Kian und du haben bis zum letzte Glas durchgezogen, und er ist dann weg, du hast dir noch den Rest von Scotts Zeug gekippt. Als wir dann so um fünf oder so raus sind, haben wir dich mit zu uns genommen und-"

„Und was?", fragt July nach.

„Und gar nichts. Obwohl wir Rod und Phillip ziemlich von dir abhalten mussten. Aber wir wollen ja, das die kleine July unschuldig bleibt..."

„Ihr wart noch nie in New York, hm?", fragt sie und in ihren Augen wird für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Traurigkeit sichtbar. Eigentlich war die Frage sogar berechtigt, denn zu mindestens Marcus spricht ganz klar Amerikanisch, nicht Englisch. „Aber mal was anderes, habt ihr hier irgendwo Aspirin oder so was?"

„Klar", meint Marcus und holt aus seinem Schrank eine kleine Schmerztablette und eine Flasche Wasser und wirft sie July zu.

„Ist das euer Zimmer?", fragt sie, und kippt sich die Tablette mit einem Schluck Wasser runter.

„Jo, die Oberstufe hat immer Zweierzimmer."

Nachdem sie sich noch über die vergangene Nacht unterhalten haben, geht July wo sie hin gehört – in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie kommt rein und wäre beinahe in Melissa rein gelaufen, ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Die zickt sie erst einmal schön an, was July aber nicht weiter stört. Die guckt sich kurz die 4 Personen lange Schlange vor dem Bad an und sucht sich ihre Klamotten, Waschzeug und Handtuch zusammen. Dann geht sei wieder zurück zu ihrem Ausgangsort.

„Rasco? Marcus?"Vorsichtshalber klopft sie an.

„Kannst ruhig reinkommen."

2 Typen, nur in Boxershorts, gucken sie an. Sie grinst.

„Kann ich bei euch duschen? Bei uns ist es so voll", fragt sie und stoppt. Was, oder besser wer, ist das?


	17. Morning Probs

„Mein Gott Lav, verpiss dich mal aus dem Bad, es wollen auch noch andere duschen!"

Mit diesen Worten wird June wach. Sie weiß schon kaum noch, wie sie gestern ins Bett gekommen ist. Sie richtet sich in ihrem Bett auf und schaut blinzelnd zu dem Mädchen, welches sich da gerade lautstark über ihre Freundin beschwert hat.

Grinsend dreht sich Parvati um.

„Du kannst echt lange pennen."

„Ja, und eigentlich hätte ich gerne auch noch weiter geschlafen, aber das geht bei deinem Gekreische ja nicht..."

„Sorry, tut mir leid. Aber Lav belegt das Bad jetzt schon seit mehr als einer Stunde, und ich hab keinen Bock noch länger zu warten."

„Wo ist eigentlich Mia?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich nehm mal an bei Draco, bei wem sonst?"

Sie wendet sich wieder zur Tür. „Jetzt mach mal hin!"

„Bin gleich fertig... noch n viertel Stunde, ok?", ertönt es aus dem Badezimmer.

Parvati schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt ihr Handtuch, Waschzeug und Klamotten vom Stuhl.

„Ich geh jetzt zu den Kleinen", meint sie und verschwindet. June blickt ihr unglaubwürdig hinterher. Zehn Sekunden nach Parvatis Abgang geht die Badezimmertür auf und Lavender steht mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf im Zimmer.

„Wo issen Parva hin?", fragt sie verwirrt und blickt sich im Raum um.

June zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist zu den Kleinen gegangen."

„Na ja, auch egal. Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir zusammen zum Frühstücken gehen.".

„Klar, ich bin gleich fertig", antwortet June und verschwindet im Bad.


End file.
